


DREAMS

by xo_Ramat_xo



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bit sad, A lot of sex, CEO Namjoon, F/M, Fluff, I suck at summaries but give this a chance, M/M, Music, Original Female Character - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Producer Yoongi, Smut, Soyeon is a solo artist, Taehyung and Soyeon are besties, but not too much, rappers, yoongi is a bit of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo
Summary: Soyeon is finally getting her big break and is living her best life when she meets Producer and rapper Min Yoongi, aka Suga, aka AgustD. There is obvious attraction between them and they fall for each other along the way. Will they be able to hold onto their relationship?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Soyeon/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

This is it. The moment of truth. Soyeon watches the CEO of BIGHIT labels, Kim Namjoon’s expressions as he listens to the songs for her debut album. She’d begged to be allowed to write it all herself and if it isn’t up to par, she’ll have to sing songs made for her and Soyeon doesn’t want that.

“These songs are really good, I’m impressed,” Namjoon says finally. “You’re better than I expected. However, they still need a little work. Why don’t we pick someone to help you a bit?”

Soyeon deflates, hearing his opinion. She’d been really proud of these songs and it had always been her dream to make her debut album all by herself. Hearing that she needs a bit of help is disappointing but at least he’s not shutting her down completely. “How much help are you thinking?”

Namjoon hums. “Not too much, it’s just they sound repetitive after a while and we need to correct that.” He senses Soyeon’s mood and then adds. “Don’t worry, you’re still going to be the writer and producer, it’s just a bit of help, so you can learn. Think of it as a class. You’ll work on these songs and make them better.”

Those words comfort her a bit and she accepts it. She knows she can trust in Namjoon to not pair her up with someone who would try to take over her work. The meeting finishes in a few minutes and Soyeon leaves the room.

Her best friend, Kim Taehyung is waiting for her, an expectant look on his face. “How did it go?”

Soyeon shrugs. “It went well. Namjoon oppa thinks I need a bit of help though; he’ll find someone to pair me up with.”

Taehyung looked surprised. “Really? I thought the songs were good though.”

“I guess that’s the difference between us and him.”

“Are you upset?” Taehyung asks. He knows how much she wants to stand on her own and make her own music.

Soyeon shakes her head. “No, He says it’s a chance to learn and I’m still going to be the one making the album. So, I guess it’s fine.”

Taehyung nods. “That’s not too bad then.” He gives a smile. “Congratulations. Let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

“Yeah let’s,” Soyeon agrees. “I’m starving.”

They go to a restaurant not too far from the company. It’s been there forever, and they found it together one day when they skipped training. Their trainee days were the fun days. They worked hard to train, increase their skill levels for a chance to debut. The chance came to Taehyung first however, he debuted two years ago in a trio band, BTS, with Jungkook and Jimin. The first band of the newly formed BIGHIT labels. Their debut song was a hit and while they didn’t shoot to instant fame, they got a great fandom size. Two years in, they’ve had a few hit songs and most people know of them.

Soyeon had been quite lonely when Taehyung debuted. She couldn’t hang out with him as much and when she did, it had to be in secret to prevent scandals from breaking out. She wasn’t too put out as she had other friends, but there’s no one like your best friend.

Soyeon had finally gotten her chance to debut when BIGHIT labels signed the popular artist J-hope. Namjoon had asked if she could feature in the song and help with his choreography, J-hope accepted. The song became a huge hit, the music video was a huge hit as well and Soyeon gained a bit of fame overnight. A lot of articles praised her rap and choreography skills. She went on a couple shows as well, and now her solo album is in the works. It still feels like a dream sometimes.

“Ahjumma,” Taehyung calls as they settle in. “Two servings of _kalguksu_.”

“I’m on a diet.” Soyeon groans but makes no effort to change the order.

“So, guess what?” Taehyung says, all excited.

“What?”

“There’s this club, I went there last week with Jungkook and Jimin. It’s very hush hush, celebrities and public figures go there, and the owner makes a lot of effort to keep it under wraps.

“That sounds sweet. Is it really secret though?”

Taehyung nods. “Yeah, Hoseok hyung told us about it. The location changes about twice a year and not just anyone is allowed in. Also, no camera’s or electronic devices allowed. We actually have to go through security check .”

“If it’s that secret, why are you telling me?” Soyeon teases. “To make me jealous?”

“Because I want to take you there to celebrate your solo debut.” Taehyung says. “What are best friends for, right?”

“Holy shit.” Soyeon exclaimed. “This is why I love you. You’re the best.”

Taehyung nods. “I know.”

“Excuse me,” A couple of girls interrupt them, “Are you Soyeon?”

Soyeon’s eyes widens in surprise. It was the first time someone was recognising her. “Yeah.”

“Oh my goodness, I’m a huge fan.” One of them says while the other nods enthusiastically. “I’ve watched all your trainee videos and I love your verse on J-hope’s song.”

Wow. Is this what it feels like to be a celebrity? Soyeon blushes at the praise. “Thank you so much.”

“Could you sign our books?”

Soyeon agrees and signs both their books and takes a picture with them before they left. The noodles had arrived by then and she met Taehyung’s smile.

“You’ve got fans.” Taehyung teases. “They didn’t even seem to recognise, or care about me.”

Soyeon laughs, picking up her chopsticks. “I’m coming for your crown.”

They joke around the rest of the meal, a light feeling in Soyeon’s heart.

Taehyung has an afternoon schedule, so they part after the meal. Soyeon goes back to the company and into the studio to work on some music.

She listens to the songs again trying to see what Namjoon was talking about and does actually notice it. It’s not too glaring but it’s there. Soyeon acknowledges his skill.

After a couple hours, she gets a notification on her phone it’s a text message from Namjoon.

_-I’ve asked Yoongi to help you and he agreed. 4.32_

_-Meet him in his studio at 5 p.m. 4.32_

Soyeon stares at the message for a few seconds, mind blank before suddenly screaming in joy. Luckily, the studio is soundproof so Soyeon could scream and jump around as much as she wants. Min Yoongi, aka SUGA, aka AgustD is one of the best rappers and producers in South Korea. Soyeon is a huge fan, has been since she was 15 when he debuted under Suga and then became a even huger fan when he debuted under AgustD a few years later. Soyeon even joined BIGHIT labels because of him, though she’d never seen him in the company, nobody has; and now she was going to literally learn from him.

Soyeon spends about five minutes screaming and then has a mini freak out about what she’s wearing. She has no makeup on and is literally in sweats. She thought about going home to change but she knows she’d be late if she does.

She tries to calm down a bit. She lets her hair down and brushes it, puts on some lip balm and tries to look the best she could in such a short amount of time before heading to his studio.

Min Yoongi, being a director of BIGHIT labels, has a huge studio on one of the top floors, unlike Soyeon’s tiny studio which is smaller than her bedroom. She’s been to one of the top floor studios once, to record for J-hope’s song and was amazed by how huge it was. She didn’t have her own studio then though, so she’s grateful that she does now.

Soyeon approaches the door, a gold plate on it saying _Suga_ and Soyeon wonders if it’s actually real gold or plated. Suga is known for being extravagant, he has a lot of luxury cars, so she wouldn’t be surprised if it’s actually real gold. She waits until it’s exactly five o clock before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” She hears and then opens it.

Like she expected, the studio was huge. It was like a studio apartment but bigger. It had sofas with a coffee table, a mini fridge, a television and even a bed. The actual recording booth was huge, about ten times the size of Soyeon’s own studio.

Soyeon stares at everything open mouthed before she actually spots the man himself, Min Yoongi, sitting and staring at her, amusement in his eyes. He looks every bit as intimidating as he looks on screen but seeing him in real life, he seems less intimidating, if that makes sense. He had played a good boy on tv but it changed when he debuted as AgustD, he was more himself which meant getting into more scandals and being labelled the bad boy from the media. He doesn’t seem like a bad boy though. Soyeon realises she’s staring and snaps out of it to greet him, sinking into a deep bow.

“Hello, Director Min, I’m Jeon Soyeon.”

“I know.” He replies, his voice low and slow. “Come in and close the door.”

Soyeon quickly takes a step into the room and closes the door behind her, realising she’d been standing there with the door open.

“Namjoon told me about you and sent me your songs. Let’s listen to them.” Yoongi gets straight to the point. He gestures for Soyeon to sit next to him in front of his huge ass computers. Soyeon is definitely jealous.

Soyeon hurries to take a seat, dropping her bag next to her. She starts to feel nervous as she remembers when he was a mentor on a survival show. He was really hard on the contestants and it was always obvious when he didn’t like something. Soyeon doesn’t think she’ll be able to take it if he makes that disgusted face when he doesn’t like something. She decides to flatter him first, soften him up. “It’s such an honour to do this with you.”

Yoongi raises a brow. “Really? Namjoon told me you were opposed to this though.”

Soyeon shakes her head vigorously, cursing Namjoon in her mind. “No way, why would I be?” Soyeon is screaming and jumping inside right now. She’s sitting next to her idol and he is about to listen and help her with her songs. It’s the most scary and the best thing that ever happened to her.

Yoongi just nods and opens the file of her songs and plays them. They listen in silence, Yoongi’s face was neutral throughout and it made Soyeon nervous, her heart beat loudly as they listened to the entire seven songs in their entirety.

“Not bad,” Yoongi says as it ends. “Is this the first time you’re writing a song?”

Soyeon shook her head. “I’ve been writing since I wanted to be a singer. But I improved after taking classes when I became a trainee.”

“Have you ever received professional feedback?” he asks. “Not from teachers but rappers, singers, people who would sing what you write?”

“The first time I received feedback for something I wrote was the rap verse in Hoseok oppa’s song. And it was positive.”

“Well,” Yoongi starts. “You’re about to receive professional feedback. First of all, most of your songs have the same bpm. Secondly…”

And it started, Soyeon receiving the greatest lesson. Soyeon was shocked at how nice and accommodating he is, the media paints him in a different light. They spend five hours in the studio that day and Soyeon leaves feeling more respect toward Yoongi than ever. He tells her to work on her songs more and show him the next week at the same time.

Soyeon planned to go straight to her studio and work on them but after switching her phone on, they’re always off in studios, she had multiple missed calls and texts from her mum, one of the perks of being a solo artist is she doesn’t have to suffer dorm life, telling her to hurry home for dinner.

<>

“So, he’s really nice.” Taehyung asks and lies on her couch. He was in Soyeon’s studio chilling while she worked.

“Well, not to that extent.” Soyeon replied. “He’s nice enough. I thought he’d be scary, cocky, arrogant, or he’d act bothered that he has to waste time on me. But he just seemed neutral. That’s nice enough.”

Taehyung sighs. “Must be nice.”

Soyeon turns around to look at him. Taehyung was pouting and looking down at his feet, clearly wanting her to ask, “Is something wrong?”

Taehyung looks up. “Soyeon, I think there’s a problem.”

Soyeon turns her chair around to face him properly. “What’s going on?”

“Jungkook’s avoiding me. Which is hard because we have to practise together but he’s definitely avoiding me. I can sense it.”

“Do you know why?”

Taehyung looks at Soyeon for a while before sighing. “He kissed me.”

Soyeon freezes. “What?”

“He was drunk, and now he’s avoiding me.”

Soyeon doesn’t say anything for a while. She knows how much his team members mean to him. Jimin is like his other half, and Jungkook is like younger brother except, brothers don’t kiss each other.

“Do you like Jungkook?”

“I think I do,” Taehyung admits. Soyeon didn’t even know he liked boys, what a best friend she is. “And I think he likes me too. We can’t even date, we can’t do to that to Jimin and the company. We’ll basically be throwing away our career.”

“Wow,” Soyeon leaves to seat next to Taehyung. “I didn’t know you were going through all these emotions.”

“You’re finally debuting, and I didn’t want to but a ruin this for you, but I just really need a friend right now.”

Soyeon pulls Taehyung into her embrace, it was she all she could do to show she was there for him no matter what. “Why don’t we take your mind off this issue for now.”

“How?”

Soyeon gets an idea. “Let’s go that club, the secret celebrity one. We can have fun.”

Taehyung perks up. “Really? Let’s go tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up.”

Partying is definitely the way to Taehyung’s heart. Soyeon smiles. “Sure.”

Taehyung pauses to look at Soyeon. “Do you know how to dress yourself up?”

“What do you mean? I clean up surprisingly good.” Soyeon glares.

“Of course,” Taehyung agrees, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Stay home tomorrow, yeah?”

Soyeon almost regrets it the next day as Taehyung shows up at her house all excited. He tells her mum that Soyeon will be back the next day and her mum adores Taehyung, so she agrees.

“We just moved, so I don’t have to worry about people seeing us here together.” Taehyung says as the black van stops outside his dorm.

“I’ll come back around 11p.m to take you guys to the club.” His manger says before speeding off.

“Are your bandmates home?” Soyeon askes as they entered the elevator. What she is really asking is if Jungkook is home.

Taehyung shakes his head and answers like he knows she’s asking about Jungkook. “He’s avoiding me, remember? He spends as much time away as he can. He’s got a lot of friends anyway. Jimin isn’t home either.”

Soyeon nods. She hasn’t spoken to either of them in a while, though they were friends while they were all trainees. It’s hard to meet with Taehyung, talk less of his bandmates.

They spend all afternoon lounging abut and watching tv and around six, the doorbell rang.

“Are you expecting someone?” Soyeon asks and Taehyung nods.

“I asked a couple of stylists to come over and help you get ready.”

“What?” Soyeon exclaims but Taehyung already opened the door, letting them in. And before Soyeon knew what was happening, she was sat in front of the mirror, by the hair and make-up stylists who were discussing with Taehyung on which style to wear.

“Something glamourous, but classy.” Taehyung was saying to them and Soyeon huffed. They didn’t even ask her what she wanted, granted she knew nothing about this stuff.

“Do you want me to dye your roots?” The hair stylist says as Soyeon seats. She’d dyed her hair blonde months ago, for J-hope’s music video and some black could be seen at the roots.

“No, I’ll dye it back to black soon.” Soyeon says. Taehyung hangs around, talking to the staff members. They all treat him like their little brother, Taehyung has that effect on people, they just want to love him.

They take almost two hours to do her hair and makeup and then an additional hour to pick out an outfit and Soyeon has never worn so many clothes in an hour. They decided on a mini gold dress which was lowcut and glided down her body like water and some sky high heels that made her legs look amazing. Soyeon herself had to admit that she looks amazing.

Taehyung looked amazing as well dressed in all black and some gold earrings, necklaces, and rings. He’d put some foundation on as well and he looked so good. Soyeon remembers when she had a mini crush on Taehyung which she’d gotten over quickly when she realised, she had no chance.

“I hope the club is worth all this trouble.” Soyeon says when everyone finally left.

“If you don’t look this good, you’re not even going to be allowed in,” Taehyung says, taking out a bottle of whiskey and pouring it for them both, placing one on front of her. “Besides, it’s a chance for celebrities to dress however they want, instead of those boring clothes we wear to award shows and shit.”

Soyeon laughed and took a sip from the glass. “I’m so terrible with alcohol, I might be drunk before we even get there.”

“Good.” Taehyung winks at her. “Drunk Soyeon is way more fun.”

The manger calls when he arrives, and they head over to the club. Pre-drink continues in the car so Soyeon is already tipsy by the time they arrived. The building was secluded and likely soundproof since Soyeon couldn’t hear any music from outside. Taehyung handed something to the bouncers outside, and they let them in.

The club wasn’t any different from normal clubs, only that Soyeon could see movie stars like Park Seojoon and Park Bogum, Bae Suzy and Kim Ji won, Musicians like Big bang and TVXQ, Soyeon was going out of her mind.

“This is so cool,” She said to Taehyung as he navigated them through the crowd, saying hi to some people. They stopped at the bar. “I’m going to scream.”

“Please don’t,” Taehyung laughs. “You’ll get us kicked out.”

Soyeon put a hand up her lips and nodded. “No screaming.” Taehyung ordered some drinks as Soyeon looked around, the dance floor was packed with people, people she’d only seen on her television screen.

“Let’s go dance.” Soyeon says as Taehyung hands her a drink, itching to go dance floor.

“Right after this,” Taehyung seems amused at her excitement. “I need some alcohol to keep up with you.”

They spend a long time dancing, mainly with each other and Taehyung being the great friend he was, introduces her to Park Bogum and lets her dance with him for a while, He buys her a drink and is a perfect gentleman like the media played him out to be. She spoke to some other celebrities that Taehyung introduced her to as well and when they went back to the bar, Soyeon was happy, drunk and fulfilled.

Taehyung is smiling as well and Soyeon is glad that he’d forgotten about Jungkook and was enjoying himself, even for a while.

They order some more drinks and Soyeon is talking about how the stylists did a great job with her make-up since it still looks impeccable after all that dancing when she sees Hoseok heading over towards them.

“Look who we have here.” Hoseok says as he ruffles Taehyung’s hair and gives Soyeon a smile. “It’s been a while Soyeon.”

“Fancy meeting you here,” Taehyung groans trying to fix his hair. “I thought you lived in the dance studio.”

“Funny.” Hoseok deadpans. “I dragged both Yoongi and Namjoon here, they are both in dire need of some fun.”

“Director Min is here?” Soyeon exclaims, almost spilling her drink and Taehyung collects it from her.

“Yeah, they’re sitting over there like a bunch of losers. Want to say hi?”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude-”

Taehyung looks like he spots something over Soyeon’s shoulders and stands abruptly, giving Soyeon back her glass. “You should go say hi, I have to…uh use the bathroom.” And he takes off.

“Hey!” Soyeon calls after him but he disappears in the midst of people. She sighs and then turns to look at Hoseok. “Sure, why not?”

They head over to the second floor of the building, a quieter place where people sat and talked rather than dance and have fun. Soyeon could definitely see why Namjoon and Yoongi would prefer this place.

“Namjoon, Yoongi hyung,” Hoseok says as they approach, calling their attention. “Guess who I found?”

They both looked up from their conversation and while Namjoon smiled when he saw her, Yoongi looked frozen, his face blank. Maybe she shouldn’t have come.

“Soyeon,” Namjoon says and offers her a seat next to him “What a nice surprise, who are you here with?”

“Taehyung,” Soyeon replies taking a seat. “He ran off though.”

“I see. I was just talking to Yoongi about you actually, about your songs.”

“Namjoon,” Hoseok almost whined. “We’re not here to talk about work. Invite her to your office to talk about such things.”

Namjoon chuckles and yields. “Whatever you say, Hoseok.”

“I actually have someone I want you to meet.” Hoseok says to Namjoon and stands to pull him away. All of a sudden, Soyeon was left with Yoongi.

It’s painfully awkward as they both sit there not saying anything for a while. Soyeon is considering giving a half-assed excuse and leaving when he finally speaks.

“You came with Taehyung?”

Soyeon nods. “He told me about this place.”

“Are you both close?”

“We’ve been best friends for four years now.”

Yoongi hums. They’re back to this silence and Soyeon glances sideways at him, his eyes seem droopy, and he’s looking at his drink. He is definitely drunk.

“How are your songs coming on?” He asks and Soyeon giggles. He looks up at her confused.

“It’s cute,” Soyeon says, “You’re drunk but you’re talking about work. Say something else.” Soyeon doesn’t know where the courage came from, maybe it’s the alcohol, definitely the alcohol.

Yoongi laughs, his smile is so handsome. “You’re right I should say something else. How about this, you look really pretty.”

Soyeon freezes. Did Min Yoongi just call her pretty? Did Suga, Agust D, just call her, Soyeon, pretty?

“Why do you look so surprised?” Yoongi says. “Haven’t you ever been called pretty?”

Soyeon blinks slowly, licks her lips and laughs nervously. “It’s because I’m wearing a lot of make-up today. Taehyung dressed me up.”

Yoongi shakes his head. “You looked pretty when you came into my studio then. I could barely focus.”

Soyeon gapes at him for a few seconds. “Are you drunk?”

“Very drunk,” Yoongi shrugs. “But does it matter? Or am I making you uncomfortable?”

Soyeon shakes her head slowly. “No, you’re not making me uncomfortable.”

“Then,” Yoongi speaks slowly, to make sure all his words aren’t slurred. “Can I kiss you?”

What the actual fuck?

Soyeon looks at Yoongi like he’s grown a second head. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” He replied, not a hint of humour in his voice. “Unless you don’t want to, then this will become awkward real quick.”

Slowly, he moves closer to her on the couch so that they were less than an inch apart and spoke in a really low tone, his voice gravely and smooth at the same time, a voice that does things to her. “So, can I kiss you?”

Soyeon finds herself nodding but he shakes his head, placing a hand on her cheek and staring into her eyes. “Words.”

“Yes.”

And he closes the gap between them, his lips meeting hers, gentle but firm. The music and background noise fades as he kisses her slowly, unhurriedly like they have all the time in the world. And Soyeon kisses him back. A rush of this new feeling fills Soyeon, and butterflies erupts in her stomach as Yoongi nibbles her bottom lip and she gasps into the kiss.

Soyeon feels hot, there is this heat travelling inside her, making her want to pull him closer, touch him everywhere, leave her mark on him and for him to mark her. Soyeon puts a hand up into his hair, an attempt to pull him closer while Yoongi places a hand on her bare thigh and Soyeon actually whines, like a girl who’s never been touched. _Shit, Min Yoongi knows how to fucking kiss. What can he not do?_

Yoongi is the one to pull back first, leaving them both breathing heavily. “Do you want to come home with me?”

How can Soyeon say no, when she just had the best kiss of her life with this man, so she nods. “Yes.”

Yoongi holds her hand in his and they both leave the club. Yoongi texts his manger to come while Soyeon sends Taehyung a text saying she was leaving first, and she would call him.

The car comes in a few minutes and they both get into the back seat, immediately resuming their kiss. Soyeon straddles Yoongi, her legs on either side of him and he grips her thighs and they kiss even more. Soyeon doesn’t even think about what his manager might think, she’s too busy kissing Yoongi.

Their kiss this time is different, sloppy, tongues everywhere, teeth clashing like high school children but neither of them mind. Yoongi’s house seems close to the club since they arrived in what seemed like no time. They entered his house in what seems like a mess of limbs, Yoongi doesn’t bother to switch on the lights but just leads her to the bedroom.

Soyeon starts to unbutton his shirt, wanting to touch more of his skin. The moonlight, which comes in through the window lit up the room enough that she can see how fit he is. Yoongi pulls off the shirt quickly and picks up Soyeon quite easily as she squealed wrapping her legs around his waist, making him chuckle.

He places her on the bed and hovers over her, kissing her again. Soyeon kicked off her heels and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yoongi slowly kisses her downward, sucking on the sensitive spots on her neck making Soyeon moan and whine. He pulls down the straps of her dress slowly and takes it off, leaving Soyeon in her panties only. She isn’t wearing a bra, and she sees how he gazes at her with full blown irises. It’d been a long time since someone looked at her that way and it made her ache for him even more.

She sits up and reaches to takes off his trousers, pulling away the belt and pulling it down. Soyeon can see the outline of his dick and it’s thicker than any she’s ever seen, not that she’s seen many. There’s a wet patch on his briefs where some precum must have leaked and Soyeon reaches forward to place on open mouthed kiss on it, making Yoongi groan.

Soyeon looks up at him with a glint in her eye and then pulls off his boxers, releasing his member and yoongi lets out a soft grown. Yoongi is huge, and Soyeon’s mouth almost waters, her pussy leaking in anticipation.

Soyeon leans down and licks him teasingly. She asks. “Can I suck you off?”

“Hell yeah.” Yoongi almost growls, so sexy. Soyeon smirks and then takes him in her mouth, all the way down to the hilt. He tastes earthy, salty and something else that makes Yoongi, Yoongi.

“Oh, fuck.” Yoongi groans and puts a hand on the back of her head, holding her in place as he fucks into her slow and steady.

I look up at his dilated pupils, the plraseure written on his face making me even wetter. Pleasuring Yoongi is giving her pleasure.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so good at taking me in, suckimng me off,” His hips position forwards fucking into me faster than before. “I wanna fill your sexy mouth with my cum, can I do that?”

Soyeon never expected Yoongi is one for dirty talk and his filthy words sent chills down her spine, making her ache so bad that Soyeon presses the heel of her palm on her clit, hoping to lessen the ache.

Yoongi coniues to talk abut how Soyeon is so good for him and how he cant wait to fuck her finally while fucking int her mouth fatser and Soyeon rubs herself even faster until Yoongi finally explodes in her mouth.

Soyeon swallws and then a mini orgasm rakes through her own body.

“Fuck,” Yoongi breathes, pulling her towards him and placing her on her back. “That was so hot.”

“I agree.” Soyeon says, lying next to him as they both take a breather. Yoongi leans in and buries his face in her neck while Soyeon ran her hands all over his body, enjoying the way he shivers at some parts. She lets her hands play with his slowly hardening cock and feeling satisfied at his moan of shock and pleasure.

Yoongi eventually pulls away, He reaches and pulls her underwear off as well and Yoongi crawls over her, palming his member. He reaches down and places a kiss right there and runs his tongue at her opening pressing at her swollen clit. Soyeon whimpers as she grabs his hair, the sensation of his tongue against her clit is ethereal and she can’t help bucking up her hips chasing this sweet feeling.

Yoongi anchors her hips down with his hand for the sweetest torture she’s ever faced, sucking, licking, groaning into her. Soyeon arches off the bed with a cry and gives in to the sensation, coming with a cry.

Shudders racks her body, her climax taking her by surprise. She faintly hears Yoongi chuckle. “You should see the look on your face. You’re so responsive.”

“Only with you.”

Yoongi raises a brow. “Is that so? I’m glad.”

He leans over the nightstand and takes out a condom and settles himself between her legs, wearing the condom. Soyeon feels herself twitch, in anticipation for this. Yoongi leans down, and she feels him press his dick against her clit. Soyeon tilts her hips to accept him as he sinks into her slowly.

Soyeon feels the pain and fullness as he sinks into her and moans out loud, her voice mixing with his as he groans when he bottoms out. Yoongi moves slowly at first, letting her get accommodated before increasing his tempo. Soyeon grasps at his shoulders as he thrust into her faster and faster.

Soyeon moaned loudly as she feels him against her walls, as he thrust into her with no mercy. Their moans and groans were broken into the rhythm of him slamming into her. It’s amazing, otherworldly and Soyeon has never been fucked so good.

“Yes, yes.” Soyeon whined as he hit a spot in her that made her see stars. Yoongi pulls out suddenly as Soyeon is about to cry in disagree when he flips her over and pulls her hips up, sinking into her from behind. 

He hold her hips and slams into her ass, hard and fast making Soyeon clutch the bedsheets, screaming out loud. He kneads her ass cheeks slowly before landing a soft smack on it eliciting a gasp from Soyeon and she comes a little right there.

He smacks her again and again and again and Soyeon can barely hold herself up form the pleasure anymore.

“I’m coming.” She says amidst her cries and she feels his thrusts getting shallower, and more out of control.

“Fuck, me too.” He grunted, hitting that magic spot in her over and over and over and with a last smack to the ass, Soyeon comes with a scream, Yoongi following her with a loud groan a few thrusts later, and collapsing onto her.

They both breathed heavily, as Soyeon tries to get her bearings; she can still see stars from the intense orgasm she just had.

Yoongi rolls off her onto his back beside her. “Wow.”

“Wow,” She echoes. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Yoongi chuckles and she sees him stand to take off the condom before getting back on the bed. they lay there for a while just breathing, and taking in the other’s presence when Yoongi says, “Round 2?”

Soyeon nods. “Hell, yeah.”

And that’s how they spend the night. Fucking in different positions all hard and fast, against the headboard, against the wall, standing, with her on top and almost all the positions and by the time they finally stopped, it was almost dawn and they both fell asleep almost immediately.

<>

Soyeon slowly opens her eyes the next morning, feeling the ache all over her body, especially down there. She’s wrapped up in Yoongi’s arms tightly and all she could see was his chest and she could fell him breathing on her head.

Soyeon blinks as she slowly remembers the night before, going out with Taehyung, meeting Yoongi and all that sex. She’d never had that much sex in one night and her head hurt thinking about it, or maybe it’s the consequence of all that drinking.

Soyeon slowly tries to pull his arms away so she can leave but it isn’t working out, she’ll have to wake him. “Yoongi.” She calls out softly, but he just grunts and pulls her closer.

“Yoongi.” She says louder this time, pulling away a bit harder and looking up so she can see his face. “Wake up.”

Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks at her. She watches as he blinks in confusion before realisation set in. He slowly let her go.

“Sorry for waking you, you were holding me a bit too tight,” Soyeon says as she moves to her side of the bed. she looks around and spots her dress, heels, and purse on the floor. “I’ll leave right away.”

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

Soyeon turns sharply. “What?”

Yoongi shrugs, still lying in the same position and his eyes almost closed. “I can’t kick you out like that, you’re a celebrity, you can’t do the walk of shame. You can take a shower and wear my clothes before calling someone to get you.”

“Oh,” Soyeon wonders if he’s doing this out of concert for his label mate or something else. She remembers every word he said to her the night before, calling her pretty and how he could barely focus when they met. It might have been the alcohol but Soyeon hoped it wasn’t. “Okay.”

Yoongi smiles a little at her acceptance and stands up, completely naked. Soyeon closes her eyes immediately making him chuckle. Yoongi opens a drawer and hands her a sweatshirt and shorts before getting back into the bed. “Go take a shower first, use whatever. I’m going to sleep some more.”

Soyeon nods and waits till his breathing evens out before stepping out of the bed. She opens her purse and takes out her phone before entering the bathroom. She sees that its almost noon, and she’s not surprised that they slept that long.

There’s a bunch of texts from Taehyung, ranging from suggestive comments to asking where she was to actual worried text. Soyeon instantly sends him a text saying she’s okay and sent her location too.

Soyeon looks into the mirror and sighs. She’d slept with make-up on and now, she looks like a wreck. Yoongi had said to use whatever, so she uses his face wipes to clean her face and his face wash. She’s surprised he actually has these many products but most of them are unused so Soyeon assumes his stylist drops them off.

She takes a quick shower and dries off. His sweatshirt is ridiculously huge on her and is as long as a dress and the shorts graze her knees. Yoongi is generally known as a not too tall man, so this just certifies the fact that Soyeon is so ridiculously short.

She steps out of the shower and finds that Yoongi is already up. He’d stripped off bed off its sheets and they were a bundle on the floor. The dress and shoes were neatly piled up at the side. “Hey.”

Yoongi is just in his underwear and Soyeon quickly averts her eyes. “You look really nice in my clothes.” He says making Soyeon blush. He moves closer and leans down to capture her lips in his, slowly. He tastes minty like he’s brushed his teeth. “I’ll go take a shower now.”

Soyeon nods and he goes into the bathroom. Soyeon uses this time to look around the house. The apartment is huge, with two bedrooms each with their own bathroom and a home recording studio, she’s not surprised about the last one. Soyeon moves to the living room and the television is the biggest she’s ever seen. He also has a play station connected to it and Soyeon chuckles, boys are all the same.

She goes back the room and lays on the bed playing a game on her phone to pass time. A while passes like that until Soyeon hears a sound of the door opening. The shower’s still running so Yoongi wouldn’t have heard it and Soyeon has a mini freak out about whether to go out and see who it is or just wait for Yoongi.

The decision is made for her as the bedroom door opens, and a girl enters, she’s really pretty with long black hair, cascading down her shoulders. She stops when she sees Soyeon, her eyes going to the shirt the latter’s wearing and she frowns. “What the fuck?”

Soyeon is taken aback at the harsh tone of the girl. “Excuse me?”

“Who, the fuck, are you?”

Soyeon scoffs, “And who, the fuck, are you?”

“I’m Yoongi’s girlfriend.” She replies, crossing her arms. “Your turn.”

Dread fills Soyeon as fast as a sponge soaking up water. “What?” she says weakly.

“I’m his girlfriend.” The girl repeats. “Why are you in my boyfriend’s room, wearing his clothes?”

“Oh,” Soyeon falters not knowing what to say. She hears the shower cut off and then quickly turn to grab her dress, shoes, and purse. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know he has a girlfriend.” She says to the girl before leaving the room. She almost runs out of the house.

She orders a taxi once she’s in the underground parking lot. Luckily, it seems to be empty, so she doesn’t have to worry about being recognised. While waiting, she hears the sound of someone approaching and quickly hides behind one of the cars. It’s Yoongi.

He’s wearing a bathrobe, and his hair is soaking wet, it seems like he didn’t dry it before coming down. Soyeon watches as he looks around for a while before heading back upstairs. In case, Soyeon hides until the taxi arrives, just be safe, and hops in quickly.

All the way home, Soyeon goes through a rollercoaster of emotions. She feels foolish for believing for a moment that Yoongi feels something for her. She feels like a clown. She feels sad that Yoongi isn’t who she hoped she’d be, cheaters are never good people. Then she feels angry, at Yoongi for playing her, at herself for falling for it, at Taehyung, not really, for telling her about the club in the first place.

She arrives at home and heads straight to her room to take off his clothes. She had planned to throw them away, but she couldn’t bear to. So, she folded them up and put them in the deepest part of the wardrobe, to keep them out of her sight.

<>

Yoongi goes back into his apartment, a new wave of rage consuming him. He spots Jisoo on the couch, sitting like she has a right to be there, and he has to restrain himself from dragging her out. it’s the first time he feels angry at her since they’d broken up a year ago. Their breakup was messy and Yoongi felt at fault and for a while, so he let her manipulate him into doing what she wants but a few months ago Namjoon and Hoseok and put their foot down and made him come to his senses.

Jisoo, unfortunately, didn’t get the memo and still thinks she’s got Yoongi wrapped around her finger, and does things like showing up at his house or his studio unannounced, or expects him to fund her crazy lifestyle.

“I told you,” Yoongi says with gritted teeth. “to stop showing up here. Get out right now.”

Jisoo scoffs. “What do you see in that girl Yoongi? I must say, you’ve downgraded.”

Yoongi sighs. “Get the fuck out, or I’ll call security.”

“Please, if you really didn’t want me here, you would’ve changed the passcode. But didn’t, and isn’t that because you were hoping I’d come find you?” Jisoo stands and moves closer to Yoongi. “I want you back Yoongi, and I’m not going to stop until I have you back.”

A beat of silence passes and Jisoo slowly leans in trying to kiss him but Yoongi moves away and sighs again. “I have no time for this, leave.” He picks up his phone and calls security. “There’s a trespasser in my apartment, come take her out and make sure she never comes into this building again.”

“Wow, you’ve changed a lot.” Jisoo says and turns to pick up her bag. “I remember when you loved me so much and would do anything for me. What changed?”

“We broke up.”

“I don’t think our breakup was my fault, Yoongi. And you know that.” Jisoo replied. She waved and blew him a kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

She leaves and Yoongi falls on the couch, in exasperation. He takes out his phone, to call Soyeon but then he realises he doesn’t have her number.

He texts Hoseok instead.

_-Do you have Soyeon’s number?”_

He replies in a couple of minutes.

_-Yea. Why?_

_-I need it._

_-I figured. Why are you asking me instead of her?_

_-Because I fucked up._

_-Say no more!_

Hoseok sends Soyeon’s number and Yoongi saves it. His hand hovers around the call button but he thinks about what to say. He can’t insist he doesn’t have a girlfriend without proof, she wouldn’t believe him. Jisoo’s crazy, he can’t ask her to go clear it up. Yoongi groans and drops the phone.

Yoongi tells himself he cares so much about what she thinks because she’s such a huge fan and he wants her to have a good impression of him. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. He’s never felt this strongly about someone, she’s familiar, comfortable like going home after a stressful day and jumping on the bad and wrapping yourself up.

He ends up not contacting Soyeon that day and as time passes Yoongi feels like his chance of clearing this up is getting slimmer. Maybe it’s for the best, Yoongi’s wouldn’t be able to take their relationship further anyway, no matter how attractive she is, he can’t make the same mistake twice. It’s the universe’s way of telling him to give it up.

This is how Yoongi talks himself out contacting Soyeon, his habit of avoiding his problems and sweeping them under the rug rearing its head. He tries to avoid thinking about her and succeeds for a few days.

The day before he’s supposed to meet Soyeon to discuss her songs, he gets a text from Namjoon.

_-I thought you and Soyeon got along?_

_-She just asked me if she could send the songs over to you by email and receive your feedback by email._

_-What did you do?_

Yoongi doesn’t reply as he feels the guilt fill him up. He didn’t know why he was expecting, Soyeon to forget it all and walk into his studio tomorrow like nothing happened. Yoongi realises that he doesn’t want things to end up this way between them. He wants Soyeon, and he’s going to talk to her.

Yoongi picks up his jacket and sends a text to Namjoon as he heads to the elevator.

_-Where’s Soyeon’s studio?_

_-On the third floor, just ask anyone there._

Yoongi finds the studio in ease, like Namjoon said. he pauses in front of the door and tries to calm down before he knocks. He hears a faint sound and Soyeon opens the door.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she looks up at him. It feels like he hasn’t seen her in a long while when it’s only been three days. Her hair’s up in a bun and she’s got dark circles, she must’ve spent a long time cooped up working.

“Director Min.” She says, using the title to build a wall between them . “What an unexpected visit.”

“Soyeon, I have to talk to you.”

“About the songs?” Soyeon askes, her tone indicating that’s all she wants to talk to him about but Yoongi wasn’t about to back down.

“No, about us.”

Soyeon looks shocked that he addressed it so blatantly. She looks around as if to make sure no one heard before pulling him into the studio, closing the door behind her and turning on him irritated. “Are you trying to tell the whole world we had sex?”

“Why not? What does it matter?” Yoongi says as he looks around her studio, it’s ridiculously small but nostalgic, it reminds Yoongi of the times when he wrote songs in places like this or worse.

Soyeon just shakes her head and asks. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want you to know that I’m not the type of person who would go behind other people’s backs and cause them pain. I would never hurt someone I care about on purpose.”

Soyeon blinks. “Why are you telling me this?”

Yoongi licks his lips, “I’m not a cheater, and I don’t have a girlfriend. I would never have slept with you if I did have one. Believe me.”

Soyeon doesn’t say anything for a while. Yoongi can see that the wall she built crumble bit by bit. “So, who is she?”

Yoongi hesitates but decides to say the truth. “My ex-girlfriend, we broke up a year ago. She’s been trying to mess with me. She says she wants me back, but I know she doesn’t really, she just wants to take advantage of me.”

“Wait, am I, like, a rebound then?”

“No.” Yoongi says immediately. “I have no feelings whatsoever left for her. And I’m attracted to you, not her. You’re all I think about lately.”

Soyeon finally smiles a little. “If that’s true, what took you so long to contact me? Hoseok oppa told me he gave you my number.”

“I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to sound like an asshole. I’m just winging it now so I’m not sure how this is working out.” Yoongi says, a small smile on his lips as he moves closer to hold Soyeon by the arms.

“I really hope you’re telling the truth.” Soyeon breathes out as they get closer and closer. Their lips meet slowly once more and Yoongi feel this heat that he’s never felt with anyone else. Soyeon put wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled against his lip making Yoongi groan.

Soyeon pulls away first. “This is the work building. We can’t do this here.”

“So, let’s leave.”

Soyeon giggles and shakes her head. “I have to work on my songs, not today.”

Yoongi groans but accepts it. “That’s fine. Will you come see me tomorrow then? For your songs of course, Namjoon told me you wanted to do it via email.”

“I’ll come,” Soyeon says. “Now that you’ve explained it to me.”

Yoongi leans in and kisses her long and hard once more. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Yoongi goes back to his studio after a while, a smile on his face. He can’t believe he almost let Soyeon slip past him and is excited he’d finally got her back. His happiness didn’t last long however because as he walks back into his studio, he meets Namjoon sat on his chair.

Namjoon’s face is grim and it doesn’t sit well with Yoongi as the latter comes in and closes the door behind him. “Namjoon? What’s up?”

“Hyung,” Namjoon says, straight to the point. “What’s up with you and Soyeon?”

Yoongi takes a seat opposite him and replies. “Nothing. It depends on what you’re asking.”

Namjoon gives him a ‘are you kidding me’ expression. “Are you dating her?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “No.”

“Are you planning to date her?”

Yoongi hesitates. “I don’t know.”

“Do you like her?”

“Yes.”

“Does she like you?”

“I think so.”

Namjoon sighs. “Hyung. What relationship do you have with her then?” when Yoongi doesn’t reply, Namjoon realises and asks. “Did you guys have sex?”

“That’s private.”

“Soyeon is my artist. She just started her career and she can’t be mixed up with you, you know that.” Namjoon says. “Soyeon can’t hide her emotions, I know her. I’ve known her since she first started as a trainee here. I have high hopes for her, hyung. She can’t be caught in a scandal before her debut. And no offence, getting onto a scandal with you would ruin her image.”

Yoongi knows Namjoon doesn’t mean it that way. He knows but it still hurts, and it hurts more that Namjoon is right. Yoongi has an infamous reputation as rude, egotistic with no regard of the rules, basically a bad boy to the media. It wouldn’t do for Soyeon to get mixed up with him.

Yoongi nods. “I understand.”

Namjoon looks like he wants to take back what he’s said but he doesn’t. He stands. “Hyung, your feelings for her aren’t that strong so please, end it now while you can.”

Yoongi sighs as Namjoon leaves. He wants what’s best for Soyeon, but he can’t seem to let her go. Yoongi shakes his head and decides to work to take his mind off this and after a few hours, a few glasses of whiskey and many re-dos, Yoongi has a track he’s happy with. It’s when he’s playing it back that he realises he wants to feature Soyeon in it.

Yoongi scoffs at himself, Namjoon would probably kill him if he brought this up but he wants to try. He’ll have to wait for Soyeon’s debut though which isn’t a problem since his AgustD album won’t be complete for a while.

Yoongi takes out his phone and sends a text to Soyeon.

_-You still working?_

She replies almost immediately.

_-No. I just finished._

_-What’s up?”_

Talk about great timing.

_-Want to grab a late night snack with me?_

Soyeon takes two minutes to reply this time.

_-Sure._

_-What are you thinking?_

_-My go to late night snack is spicy chicken feet and soju_ 😉

_-Lmaooo_

_-Well, I don’t have to shoot anything tomorrow, so I’ll join you._

_-Great!_

_-See you in a few minutes_

_-I’ll come to you._

_-Okay, see you._

Yoongi runs to the bathroom to make sure he looks alright and then switches off his computers and lights before leaving.

Soyeon is waiting outside her studio, looking at her phone. She looks up when he arrives and gives him a huge smile that makes his heart skip a beat. God, she’s so beautiful.

“Hey.” Soyeon says. Maybe it’s the fact that there’s probably no one else at the office but Yoongi feels like kissing her right there and then. But he doesn’t.

“Hey,” He says instead and reaches to hold Soyeon’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Do you have a specific place in mind?” Soyeon asks.

“Yeah, there’s an ahjumma not too far from here that sells amazing spicy chicken feet.”

Soyeon giggles. “You know, I actually like chicken feet.”

 _I_ _know_. Yoongi smiles. “Guess it’s something we can enjoy together now.”

The tent bar is mostly empty and the few people there are middle aged and probably didn’t know who either of them were. It feels comfortable not to have to look over their shoulder

for people who’ll recognise them.

Yoongi orders two serving of chicken feet and soju and they come quite quickly. Yoongi is a regular here and is pretty close with the ahjumma so he talks to her for a while when she brings the dishes. She glances at Soyeon a bit too often and winks at him as she leaves, a promise to make him tell her about it later.

“Today’s a lucky day for me.” Soyeon says.

“Why?”

“First, you came to see me, and we made up. Then you texted me hours later meaning you were probably thinking of me all day and now I get to see you smile.”

Yoongi covers is face and groans. What is this feeling of shyness? It’s not in his vocabulary but here he is, soft as hell for this girl. “Oh, my goodness. Don’t do that.”

Soyeon smiles at him. “Your smile is really pretty.”

Yoongi drops his hands and tries his best to arrange his face in a scowl. “Says you. You have the best smile.”

It’s Soyeon’s turn to cover her face while Yoongi laughs at her. He pours her a drink and passes it over. “Here.”

He pours one for himself and they drink it all, one shot. Soyeon grimaces at the soju taste but Yoongi barely flinches. They put on their plastic gloves, dig in and in a few minutes, Soyeon’s tongue is hanging out as her mouth is on fire.

Yoongi feels a little proud of himself as he barely flinches while Soyeon is basically howling through the meal. He recalls asking her why she likes spicy food when she can’t handle it and she’d replied,

_“I don’t know, spicy food just makes me feel good. That spicy feeling puts a smile on my face and it’s just feels nice.”_

Yoongi shakes his head and smiles at her, “So, are you ready to show me your songs tomorrow?”

Soyeon nods. “You know, I still can’t believe you’re helping me with my stuff. I mean, you’re the best rapper ever and I’m your huge fan yet we’re working together. It feels like a dream come true.”

Yoongi smiles at that. “I’m grateful you think that way, but I’d prefer it if you thought of me as just a man. A man that likes you.”

Soyeon smiles widely, like she doesn’t already know. “You like me?”

“I told you that earlier?”

“No, you said you were attracted to me.”

Isn’t that the same thing? “Well, I like you. You’re on my mind all the time.”

“This is super cute. And I hope I don’t wake up from this dream tomorrow.”

“That’s what I should be saying.” Is Yoongi’s reply

Soyeon places her chin n her palm and from her hooded gaze, Yoongi can tell she’s getting tipsy. “Aren’t you going to ask if I like you too?”

Yoongi raises a brow. “I already know the answer though.”

“Confident much?”

“Alright,” Yoongi puts on an earnest and hopeful expression and asks, “Do you like me?”

Soyeon lets out a sound of disbelief, she definitely knows he’s teasing her “Yes, I do.”

“Great.” Yoongi puts on a gummy smile and Soyeon’s heart melts at the sight.

Soyeon picks up a piece of chicken with and points it at Yoongi. “Say ah.”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I’m good.”

“I thought you said you like me? But you don’t want me to feed you?” Soyeon pouts

“I mean…” Yoongi stutters going weak at her puppy face. He sighs and glances around to see no one is looking at them, so he opens his mouth and she puts it in, clapping excitedly.

Yoongi just gazes at her fondly and chews.

They stay at the tent for a while before the finally stand. Yoongi calls a replacement driver for himself and a taxi for Soyeon. They wait outside and for some reason, Soyeon has her arms wrapped around his waist and holding him tightly. She’s definitely a clingy drunk.

“Oppa, let’s go to your house.”

Yoongi doesn’t think so. “Soyeon, you’re drunk. Maybe next time.” Soyeon sniffs and Yoongi is alarmed at the probability she might start crying. “Okay, how about we go to my house next time, I promise.”

She looks up at him and hold out her little finger. “Pinky promise?” Yoongi hold himself from squealing at her cuteness and hooks their little fingers together.

Soyeon’s taxi arrives first and it’s takes a while for Yoongi to convince her to let go and get in. “Come on, it’s late.” Yoongi whines as she holds his hand from the window, unwilling to let go.

“Okay, if you kiss me.”

Yoongi glances at the taxi driver and he looks uninterested in them, so he leans in and places a long chaste kiss on her lips. Soyeon smiles widely when he pulls away and she finally lets go of his hand. Yoongi tells the taxi driver her address and pays. He takes a pic of the license plate and waves back at Soyeon as they drive off.

Yoongi doesn’t wake up the next day with a headache but the banging on the door seems like it would give him one. He groans and stands from his bed thinking about ways to kill the person on the other side.

He sees it’s Namjoon and opens the door. “Are you trying to break down the door?” Yoongi demands as his best friend walks in. Namjoon has a serious and pissed off expression and it makes Yoongi worried. “What’s up?”

Namjoon heads to the couch without saying anything and Yoongi follows him, feeling like someone who’s done something wrong. Namjoon takes out his phone, opens it and gives it to Yoongi. There are pictures of Yoongi and Soyeon from yesterday, sitting together, smiling at each other, her feeding him, Soyeon holding him as they wait for her taxi and one last one of them kissing.

_Fuck._

“Hyung, I told you not to do this. A reporter sent this to me this morning saying he was writing an article about you two and I had to pay him not to.” Namjoon is really angry and Yoongi hangs his head, he has nothing to say. He should have known better.

“Hyung, you know better than this. You know what would have happened if this reporter wasn’t close to me? You would’ve ruined Soyeon’s career in one night just because you can’t get a hold of your feelings. Soyeon hasn’t even debuted yet and you can’t even take responsibility for her. She’s the one who’s going to get hurt from this and I care about her too.”

That hurt. But it’s the truth and Yoongi knows it. He can’t be responsible for her and he can’t promise her anything. But he wants her, he wants her so much and makes him go so crazy that he doesn’t know what to.

Namjoon must’ve noticed Yoongi’s dejection because he tries to calm down. “Look, I don’t want to yell at you, hyung. But it’s obvious you can’t be with her if you can’t prevent these things from happening. I want you to stop whatever it is you’re doing with Soyeon. And I know in your heart, you know this is for the best.”

<>

Soyeon makes sure she dresses up a little this time. Yoongi had seen her look horrible three times and she doesn’t plan on increasing that number. She put on some make-up and wears jeans instead of sweats. Taehyung teases her saying she looks like she’s going on a date instead of just listening to feedback on her songs.

She knocks on the door and this time, Yoongi opens it, she smiles at him “Hi.”

“Hey, you look nice today.” He gives a smile back and steps back and lets her in. Soyeon internally whoops that he noticed her effort. “How did the songs go?”

“This week has been a rollercoaster of emotions, so I felt really inspired and wrote a couple more songs, if you won’t mind me checking them out too?”

Yoongi nods. “No problem, let’s hear them.”

They spend a while listening to her songs, new and corrected ones and Yoongi has nothing but praise. He recommends adding the new songs to the album and says he’ll tell Namjoon. Yoongi brings out a bottle of wine.

“Let’s celebrate to your first successful solo album.” Yoongi says and pours them both glasses.

“I hope it is.” Soyeon smiles and accepts the glass. “I worked hard for this.”

“It will.” Yoongi says, sounding so sure that Soyeon lets herself believe in his words. They clink glasses together and she takes a sip. The wine is nice, sweet, and fragrant.

“I can’t believe you have wine in your workspace.” Soyeon says, twirling the glass like she’s seen in movie. “Are you one of those people whose creative juices only flow when they’re intoxicated?”

Yoongi laughs. “Nah, I save them for times like this. To celebrate.”

They spent some time, talking about things that don’t really matter, Soyeon’s songs playing in the background. They move closer while talking until they’re almost on top of each other. They always do this, their encounters always charged with this sexual tension and it’s so obvious that they want each other.

Soyeon leans in and brushes their lips against each other. They kiss, and Soyeon sighs. She’s missed this, she misses how Yoongi always kisses her slow and unhurriedly except when they’re having sex. Then he kisses her hard and Soyeon can’t say which she prefers more.

Yoongi pulls away first and sighs. “Soyeon, we need to talk.”

Uh-oh, Soyeon knows that tone. Yoongi looks like he’s struggling with himself and Soyeon just blinks at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I think, we should stop whatever it is that we’re doing.” Yoongi finally says. “I thought about it and you’re finally about to debut, you should focus on work. You can’t be involved with someone like me. The media paints me as a bad person and if you get caught in a scandal with me-”

“But you’re not.” Soyeon interrupts. “You’re not a bad person. And I understand what you’re trying to say, and the bottom line is you don’t want to this this with me anymore.”

“Soyeon…” Yoongi doesn’t continue, doesn’t refute her words, or tell her she has the wrong idea. Instead he looks sad like Soyeon is the one ending things with him. Soyeon wonders if he finally realised he’s out of her league or if he got back together with his ex. She wants to ask what changed because he was telling her how much he likes her last night but now he’s doing this. However, Soyeon doesn’t have the courage to hear the answer.

“I won’t hold onto you and inconvenience you. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.” Soyeon sounds calm, which is hugely different from how she feels inside.

Soyeon stands then and Yoongi’s looking at her conflicted but Soyeon isn’t someone he can push around; she’s not going to let him toy with her. “Thank you for your mentorship. I really appreciate it.”

And Soyeon walks out of the studio. As soon as she’s in the hallway, her eyes sting with tears but she refuses to let them fall.

<>

After her album is cleared by Namjoon, it goes into production and an article is released that Soyeon’s first solo album is coming out in six weeks. The response has been great, with a lot of people looking forward to it. Soyeon pours herself into her album production, discussing each and every detail with her team. It’s partly to prevent her from thinking about Yoongi.

After that day in his studio, Soyeon hasn’t seen or heard of him. She wonders if he even comes to the company, but she has no one to ask. She doesn’t want him to know she’s thinking of him, she can’t give him the satisfaction.

Soyeon finally dyes her hair back to black in preparation for her album and music video shooting. BTS is planning a comeback and are busy recording so Taehyung doesn’t have time to hang out with Soyeon and she has no one to talk to.

A couple of weeks before the album drops, Soyeon gets picked up by her manger to head over to the salon. She’s going a photoshoot and an interview for a magazine. She’s not the cover page but it’s good enough.

She arrives at the venue and greets everyone nicely. The staff are still setting up and Soyeon gives everyone coffee that she bought and brought with her.

She’s getting dressed in the first outfit when there’s a knock on her door. She looks up to see that girl, the one who lied she was Yoongi’s girlfriend. There’s a sour taste in Soyeon’s mouth as the girl come sin smiling.

“Hello,” She says sticking a hand to Soyeon. “I’m Yoon Jisoo, a reporter and your interviewer. It’s nice to meet you.”

Soyeon glances at the hand and imagines slapping it away and walking off. But she takes the hand and puts on a fake smile instead. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Jisoo gives her a knowing smirk and says, “I look forward to our interview later, I’m very excited to tell the world all about you.”

There’s an underlying tone in her voice that makes Soyeon raise a brow. She pulls her hand back and stares hard at Jisoo, showing she’s not scared of her empty threats. “Of course.”

They have an intense stare down and the stylists are starting to notice the tension but can’t say anything. They are all saved by a staff who knocks and pokes his head in. “Standby. We’re starting soon.”

Jisoo finally looks away. “I’ll leave you to finish up your dressing and see you later.”

Soyeon just nodes and Jisoo leaves the room. Soyeon sighs deeply and nods when someone asks her if everything is alright. She puts everything at the back of her mind and focuses on the photoshoot for now.

A few hours later, she’s taken off the clothes and is back in her regular clothes, she’s sat in front of Jisoo and at first, Jisoo is professional and asks the normal questions and just when Soyeon is letting her guard down, she asks.

“So, how did you and Yoongi meet?”

Soyeon rolls her eyes. “Are you done with the interview? I have places to be.”

“Come on,” Jisoo laughs like they’re friends. “I’m a reporter and I can’t stand being curious about these things. Besides, who knows what I should or shouldn’t include in my article.”

Soyeon understood the subtle threat so she decides to be civil for now. “Director Min is a role model and mentor. He helps me as a senior in the music industry.”

Jisoo raises a brow, a sickening smile on her face and Soyeon wants to smack it off. “Is that it?”

Soyeon nods. “That’s it.”

“If that’s it, why did I send him a message saying I am interviewing you and he’s come running?” She points to the door and like she planned it, the door opens and Yoongi steps in.

Soyeon’s mouth drops open and she stares in surprise and he marches up to them, an angry look on his face. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Jisoo smirks. “I’m just asking Soyeon here what relationship you two have. I thought the world would like to know.”

Yoongi picks up Jisoo’s recorder and smashes it to the ground. Both girls gasp as a sudden silence takes over the whole studio. Yoongi then takes Soyeon’s arm and pulls her out of the studio. Soyeon is too stunned to protest and lets herself be dragged to his car.

They are both silent as Yoongi pulls out of the car park and into the road. Soyeon finally gets her bearings and asks. “Can you do that? Won’t she sue you for that? What about my interview?”

Yoongi shrugs. “I’m not sure about the first two but I’m sure Jisoo will figure the last one out.”

Soyeon sighs and feels a headache coming on. “Why is your ex bothering me Yoongi. You don’t want to be with me, but I still have to deal with shit like this?”

Yoongi takes in sharp breath and Soyeon feels s little bad for saying it like that but she doesn’t take her words back. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter now does it? Seeing as you ran in to save me,” Soyeon does little quotation marks with her fingers at _save_. “She and almost everyone in the studio thinks there’s something going on between us.”

“I’m sorry, I-” Yoongi pauses. “I haven’t been able to control myself lately.”

Soyeon doesn’t say anything to that. What can she say? She increases the radio volume instead and is quiet the rest of the ride home. She parks outside her house and Soyeon takes off the seat belt and is about to get out when Yoongi holds her hand.

“I’m really sorry about today. About Jisoo and how I reacted to it all.”

Soyeon stares at him and sees the sincerity. She wants to say thank you but instead, “That’s not what I want you to be sorry for.”

Yoongi’s hold tightens on her hands and she squeezes it back and the air changes. There’s a spark of electricity and Soyeon knows Yoongi can feel it too from the way he glances at her lips. Slowly he leans in, Soyeon closes her eyes and does the same and in a few seconds their lips brush against the other. Soyeon sighs into the kiss and presses her lips against his properly and it’s so chaste yet feels so good. Her heart is beating like crazy and about to jump out from her chest.

And Yoongi pulls away.

Slowly, Soyeon opens her eyes to see Yoongi looking away from her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have don’t that.” He says and pulls his hand away from hers.

“I don’t forgive you.” Soyeon says, her heart stinging and she steps out form the car, slamming the door. Without looking back, she walks into her house.

Soyeon spends her time working on her choreography, doing shoots, or preparing for her showcase and she’s really nervous about it since she would be appearing alone and have to answer the questions all by herself. However, she’s looked forward to this day so much that she feels the excitement as well.

Soyeon wakes up on the day of her official debut feeling queasy. The music video and songs drop at 6pm and it’s still 10am. Soyeon has to practise for a few hours before going to the salon and getting ready for her showcase.

“Soyeon, come and have breakfast.” Soyeon mum says, opening the door to her bedroom and poking her head in. “Why are you still lying down?”

“I’m not hungry.” Soyeon replies, burying further into the blankets.

Soyeon’s mum comes into the room and sits on the bed. “Are you nervous? It’s unlike you to be so nervous.”

“I know,” Soyeon whines. “But I can’t help it. What if no one likes the song? What if I become a failure?”

“You can come back home and mooch off me forever.” Soyeon’s mum replies making her daughter smile. “Always know that you have your family to fall back on. Don’t overwork yourself or be stressed. You dad and I will be here for you no matter what.”

Soyeon smiles and finally moves to get out of bed. “I love you guys.” She gives her mum a hug.

“We love you too sweetie.”

Soyeon takes a shower and heads out for breakfast. Her manger arrives at noon and they go to the company. Namjoon is in the practice room, talking to her back-up dancers when Soyeon enters.

“Hey, Namjoon-oppa, why are you here?” Soyeon greets with a smile. “To congratulate me?”

Namjoon smiles at her. “Yes. I brought you up, I should be there with you till the end.”

Soyeon laughs. “Thank you, CEO Kim.”

Namjoon steps towards her to talk without other people listening in. “Are you nervous, or scared or doing okay?”

Soyeon shakes her head and flashes him a smile. “You know me, I’m fearless. I’m excited for today.”

Namjoon nods and seems relived. “I’m happy you’re doing great. Do well today, okay? BIGHIT always has your back no matter what so don’t be too pressured.”

Those words help lift the little remaining weight in Soyeon’s heart and she finally can go about the day without worrying too much. Except, she checks her phone all day to see if Yoongi has texted her. He definitely knows today’s her debut, but she hasn’t heard from him yet. Soyeon sighs and decided not to be a clown today. She switches off her phone.

The day goes on without a hitch, Soyeon performs her songs at the showcase and answers the questions so smoothly that she can’t believe she’s the same person who was nervous at the start of the day and she once again realises how important the people around her are.

The showcase ends at 6, when the song is officially out. Soyeon goes back to the waiting room and is surprised to see Taehyung with a cake.

“Happy solo debut!” He screams and the dancers clap in excitement. Soyeon smiles, her eyes tearing up. Taehyung is really busy nowadays, but he spared time to come and see her and even brought a cake.

“It’s congratulations on your solo debut.” Soyeon can’t help but tease but she throws her arms around him, hugging him tight. Taehyung takes her back to his dorm and they are joined by Jimin and Jungkook and all three of them celebrate with her. Soyeon notices Tae and Jungkook aren’t really avoiding each other but something’s definitely awkward.

Tae waves her off when she tries to ask saying, “It’s about you tonight sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.”

They retire late at night and Soyeon sleeps in Tae’s room. She’s woken up however by his screaming the next morning. He rushes into the room his phone in his hand and squealing. He shoves the phone at her and Soyeon rubs the sleep out of her eyes before checking the phone.

Soyeon’s title song debuts at no. 20 on the charts. The rest of the songs are in the top 100.

Soyeon stares at the phone, mouth open and is so surprised, like she can’t even believe it. The songs didn’t even chart in the top 100 last night and all of a sudden, her title track is so high. Tae is screaming all around the house, waking Jimin and Jungkook.

Soyeon fetches her phone and switches it on. A flood of notifications cam in once it came on. Missed calls and texts from almost everyone she knows, lots of comments and new followers on her social media. She now has a million followers. She’s also trending on the real-time search.

She opens her texts and is replying to all of them when she notices a text from Yoongi.

_-Congratulations on your debut._

It was sent last night, around the time when her showcase had started and while it was a simple message, it warmed Soyeon’s heart. She didn’t reply but took a screenshot instead, planning to frame it later on when it’s not awkward anymore.

Soyeon switches to Instagram and is reading most of the comments talking about how they like her song. She notices a lot of people were talking about Yoongi ‘Suga’ in the comments, so she goes over to his page. She doesn’t notice anything apart from him posting a screenshot of her song at no. 20 and posting it on his story.

She goes to the internet and searches Suga. A recent few communities, articles and videos tell her all she needs to know. Late last night, Suga had a late night interview with a famous TV personality and he’d been asked to perform and he said he didn’t have any new songs so he’ll cover his junior artist’s song and proceeded to sing her title song while her other tracks were played as background music throughout most of the interview.

Soyeon tears up, her heart warming up at his gesture. He really didn’t have to actively promote her songs. he’d even taken the time to learn all the lyrics, granted, he kind of helped her with it so it’s not a surprise he knows it. but how is she supposed to stay away from him when he does things like this? She already like him enough, why make this harder for her to let go?

Soyeon goes back to reply his text.

_-Thank you. For everything. I really appreciate it, Director Min._

Yoongi replies a few hours later.

_-You’re welcome._

In the next few weeks, Soyeon becomes so busy that she has no time to make songs. She attends variety shows and holds fan meetings in the main cities in south Korea but she’s happy. Happy that her dream finally came true.

Soyeon finally has a rest day, something she hasn’t had in a while and what does she do? She does to the company and holes herself in her studio. She doesn’t really make any song and just fiddles around and plays already made songs out loud.

There’s a knock and Hoseok pops his head in. “Soyeon, do you have a minute?”

Soyeon nods. “Of course, what’s up?”

Hoseok comes in and takes a seat. “It’s about Yoongi.”

Soyeon’s smile dropped. She turns to face her computer. She hasn’t seen or heard from him in two months. “What about him?”

“He told me, about you. He misses you.”

Soyeon feels her anger flare up. “Why are you telling me that, instead of him?”

“Yoongi feels like he’ll hold you back. He thought letting you go would be better for you, but he can’t forget you, he thinks about you all the time and he’s going through a rough patch and I think he needs you.”

Soyeon doesn’t say anything for a while. “Why won’t he talk to me? If he needs me?”

“Just go see him once,” Hoseok pleads. “Just give him one more chance.”

Soyeon sighs but her mind is made up. If Yoongi needs her, she’ll definitely go. She made up her mind to always be there for him a long time ago and she wasn’t about to break it. “Where is he?”

Hoseok smiles at her acceptance. “In his studio.”

Soyeon makes her way up to his floor. She feels nervous as she stands in front of his door but steels herself and knocks on the door. There’s no reply so Soyeon just opens it and walks in.

Yoongi is sprawled on the couch fast asleep. he looks tired, with huge eye bags and his brows furrowed, even in sleep. Soyeon leans over him and put a hand in between in eyebrows to smooth them out. His eyes fly open and she freezes.

The stare at each other for a few seconds before Soyeon snaps out of it and looks away. Yoongi sits up and speaks. “Soyeon? Why are you here?”

Soyeon turns to face him and takes a seat beside him. “To give you another chance, if you want it.”

Yoongi stares at her for a while, not saying anything but Soyeon sees the fight in his eyes and waits for him to speak. “I do,” He finally says. “I really do but-”

Soyeon kisses him, shutting him up. He reacts to the kiss immediately, kissing her back with fervour. He’s gentle but forceful and holds her tight like he doesn’t want her to slip through his fingers again. The kiss quickly escalated, like it always does and Soyeon is straddling him and Yoongi is cupping her ass, pulling her closer. Soyeon opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to meet hers, for them to taste each other and they both groan into the kiss.

“Soyeon,” Yoongi says breathlessly, pulling back slightly. His hands moved down to grip her thighs instead. “We need to talk first.”

Soyeon nodded but makes no move to get off him. “Talk.”

“I’m sorry for pushing you away like that last time but I want you to know the risk of being involved with me. You shouldn’t be caught with anyone, especially not someone like me. If we do this. It’ll have to be secret, really secret.”

“For the record, I don’t mind people finding out about us. I just want you. I’m making music not selling myself,” Soyeon replies. “But I agree that it should be secret.”

“Thank you,” Yoongi says and leans up to peck her lips twice. “And one more thing. I can’t be your boyfriend.”

Soyeon furrows her brows. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I can’t be in a relationship with you. It’s not something I can give you.”

Soyeon slips off him and onto the couch. “You mean, you can sleep with other people, and I can too? Do you mean friends with benefits?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “I’d prefer it if we were only slept with each other if you’re okay with that. But I can’t have the label of a relationship. I want you, but I don’t want a relationship.”

“So, we should only be with each other, but you won’t be my boyfriend and I won’t be your girlfriend?”

Yoongi nods, he looks like he expects her to flip out but wishes she doesn’t. Soyeon thinks about it and if this is the only way she can have Yoongi, she’ll choose it. He’ll be with only her so how’s that any different from a relationship?

“That’s fine with me.” Soyeon says and giggles at the shock on his face, “Can we have sex now?”

Yoongi grins, his gummy smile. “Definitely.”

Their lips met again, hard, and full off passion. Their hands worked fast, taking off the other’s clothes quickly until they were naked.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Yoongi says as he raked his eyes up and down her naked body. “You should walk around naked.”

“Look who’s talking.” Soyeon replies, a smile on her lips. Yoongi’s lips meets hers, their lips parted slightly and their tongues tangling.

“You make me so hard.” Yoongi groans as his hand slips lower until he was between her thighs. Soyeon parted them, aching so desperately as he slipped a finger inside her.

“Fuck.” Soyeon groans as she clutched unto his shoulders, his fingers giving her the right amount of pressure to make her moan and whine.

“You’re so beautiful Soyeon.” Yoongi groans, his voice low and sexy as he whispers those words to her. “Fuck, I want you so bad.”

“I want you too.”

Yoongi fishes out a condom, wears it and in a flash, his hands are on her and he cups her ass lifting her, he seems to like lifting her up. He presses her against a wall and aligns his dick against her entrance. They both groan in pleasure as he sinks into her and Soyeon welcomes the stretch, it’s been a long while and she’s missed this so much.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

Yoongi starts thrusting into her, fast and hard just as she likes it and they both groan. Soyeon’s nipples are hard buds as she holds onto him telling him to fuck her more and harder. Each thrust brings them both closer to an orgasm and she winds her legs tighter around him.

“Please, Yoongi.” Soyeon literally begs in pleasure. What she’s begging for, she doesn’t know but she knows she wants Yoongi. She wants him so much.

The air is filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, their cries, and moans of pleasure. The scent of sex, of him and her, of their sweat, is heady and sinking them in their pool of pleasure and minutes later, they come.


	2. Part 2

That’s how a month goes by, Yoongi and Soyeon meet up a few times, due to both of their busy schedules and mostly in his house. They quickly discover Yoongi is the better cook so they build up a routine of texting during the day and when they’re both free Soyeon goes over to Yoongi’s house. They have a lot of sex and then some food after. Soyeon usually sleeps over and Yoongi drives her to the company or her house the next day.

One day, Soyeon is working on her song in the studio when Yoongi knocks and comes in. “Hey.”

Soyeon gives him a smile and leans back when he reaches for a kiss. “Don’t distract me, I need to finish this today.”

Yoongi pouts but goes over to sit down, taking out his phone. “What’s the rush? Do you have a deadline or something?”

“A personal deadline.” Soyeon replies. “I set it for myself.”

Yoongi chuckles. “You remind me of my younger self.”

“I’m copying you on purpose.” Soyeon says. “You’re my role model.”

Yoongi laughs. “That’s cute.”

Yoongi waits quietly, playing a game on his phone till Soyeon finishes. He looks up when she stands. “Done?”

Soyeon nods. “Let’s go.”

They walk together to the car park and get into his car. Yoongi starts the car and leans pack to get a wrapped box from the back seat. “I got you something.”

Soyeon looks surprised and collects the box. “Oh, wow. This is unexpected.”

Unexpected? It’s their one month anniversary, even though they weren’t dating. Yoongi assumed she would be expecting something so the fact that she’s surprised embarrasses him a little. Yoongi flushes and scratches his neck as he blurts out an excuse. “I bought something for my mum a few days ago and I thought of you, so I decided to get you something as well.”

He sees her grin at him before she opens the wrapper. He sees her eyes bugle at the brand on the box and she opens it. she doesn’t say anything for a while, staring at the pair of black Christian Louboutin’s stiletto heels.

“I noticed you wear heels a lot, for your performances and shows. So, I bought you a pair. The sales lady said they’re really comfortable, so your feet won’t hurt.” Yoongi says after a while to fill in the silence.

Soyeon finally giggles. “Silly, heels hurt no matter what. But thank you so much, I really like them.”

Yoongi finally starts the car, relived she likes them. “You’re welcome.”

“I want to get you something in return.” Soyeon says. “What do you like other than music?”

Yoongi hums, a small grin on his face. “Hmm, nothing really.”

“Come on,” Soyeon insists and Yoongi glances to see that she’s facing him and has a small pout on her face. She’s so cute. “There must be something.”

“A birthday party,” Yoongi finally says, just to placate her. “I’ve never had one.”

“One birthday party coming right up.” Soyeon giggles.

They arrive at his apartment and the first thing Soyeon does is try on the shoes. Soyeon insists she has to break them in, and it has nothing to do with enjoying being almost the same height as Yoongi.

They sit to a simple dinner of pasta made by Yoongi. After being together for a month, Yoongi has picked up a few things like who carefree she is and how much she talks. And while Soyeon talks a lot, she never talks about her life before joining BIGHIT labels. Mostly she talks about music, about Taehyung and her friends and family. Yoongi is a good listener so he always listens to her and he finds himself curious about her life before.

However, he holds himself back. He has things he doesn’t want to tell her, and he assumes she’s the same. Furthermore, they’re not really in a relationship so they don’t owe each other anything. But why is Yoongi so interested in this girl before him? Why does his mind feel so peaceful when he’s around her? Why does he want to make her happy so much?

“Soyeon?” Yoongi calls her name softly, so preciously. “Why do you like me?”

“Isn’t it girls who usually asks that question?” Soyeon laughs at him before properly answering. “I’m not sure. You are kind of my celebrity crush and I really look up to you and respect you. And then, we had sex. Then I thought you had a girlfriend, but I more hurt about the fact that you already had someone by your side, and I couldn’t be that person. I like to think I’ve always liked you. Ever since you debuted. In other words, I’m not sure myself, I just do. Because you’re you.”

They stare at each other for a while, Soyeon’s answer surprised him so a lot of thoughts are running through his head at the moment. he finally breaks into a small smile. “I thought it was because I’m so devastatingly handsome.”

Soyeon laughs at that. “Yeah, that too.”

They lay on his bed after dinner, Soyeon his little spoon and they just enjoy the other’s presence.

“Soyeon?” she hums in reply to show she’s listening. “Do you want to do a song with me?”

“Really?” Soyeon shrieks and shoots up from the bed. it’s a bit dark in the room but the moonlight comes in through the open window and lights up her face. She looks so excited and happy, definitely happier that when he gave her a pair of expensive shoes. “Are you serious?”

Yoongi nods. “You’re really good and I think we’ll work well together.”

“Oh my goodness!” Soyeon squeals and jumps on the bed for a bit before leaning down and kissing Yoongi so passionately that it left him breathless. “You’re the best. I lo-”

Soyeon stops herself quickly but Yoongi already knows what she was going to say. She leans down to kiss him again and he kisses her back, wondering if he feels the same way. He’s not confident that he doesn’t.

Yoongi brings up collaborating with Soyeon on a track to Namjoon the next day. He knows Namjoon wouldn’t be thrilled and he’s prepared to convince him that nothing will go wrong. However, to his surprise, Namjoon just sighs and nods.

“That’s it?” Yoongi says, shocked is an understatement for how he feels. “No speech?”

“I already gave you a speech and I know you’re not the type to ignore my words whoever you like.” Namjoon replies. “Hyung, I trust that you know what you’re doing.”

“I really like her, and I think I’ll regret it if I don’t do this for myself.” Yoongi says. “I know it’s selfish, but I can’t help it.”

“You’re my best friend hyung,” Namjoon gives him a small smile. “Do whatever makes you happy and I’ll support you.”

With the CEO/best friend/girlfriend’s boss and mentor’s approval, they both set to working on the song together. Soyeon basically moves into his studio and while Yoongi had always preferred to work alone, he doesn’t mind spending all his time with her. It best to do so now than have regrets later.

They finish making the song in week, and maybe it’s because they’re with each other but their creativity and chemistry really took off in that week. The song isn’t about love but about escaping the chains put on you buy others. It’s an extraordinarily strong and angry song, AgustD style and Yoongi is surprised when Soyeon matches him. Most people can’t keep up.

Everyone’s really surprised but taken by the song. Namjoon worried that it might be too strong for Soyeon’s image, but he thinks it might be good for her in the long run but insists swear words be taken out of her lines. Articles are released and Yoongi is trending no.1, AgustD, no.2 and Soyeon no.3. The anticipation for the song was high. It was AgustD’s first comeback in a long time, so a lot of his fans were excited to see a different side from Suga. A lot people were also interested and curious about how he and Soyeon would sound together.

Things were going smoothly, too smooth.

Yoongi and Soyeon are at the music video filming site, Soyeon is filming her solo scenes, the last scenes of the day. Yoongi is watching her film when his manager comes up to him.

“Yoongi, have you seen this?” He asks giving his phone to Yoongi. Yoongi collects it, the worry on his manger’s face freaking him out a little. It’s one of those rumour texts that everyone gets.

_Rookie artist S who just debuted this year is sleeping with the company executives in return to make her debut. She was training to be part of a girl group but was suddenly pulled out and made a solo artist by the CEO. CEO also put her on the label’s popular artist songs to gain popularity before finally making a solo debut. Based on insider sources, she’s sleeping with the executives for this special treatment._

Yoongi feels his blood boil as he reads that paragraph. Slowly he feels dread fill him up; if people find out about them, this news would be all but confirmed. He turns to his manger. “When and where did you get this?”

“Just now,” His manger replies. “Yoon Jisoo sent this to me. She said you blocked her and if you don’t agree to meet her, she’ll spread the rumour.”

“Fuck,” Yoongi swears. Yoongi has felt fear a lot in his life but never fear for someone else. This is the first time and he feels like he’s about to go crazy. Jisoo’s a reporter so she’s more than capable of doing it. “When this is all wrapped up, take Soyeon to my house. Tell her I’ll be there soon.”

His manger nods and Yoongi takes off. He unblocks and calls Jisoo as soon as he enters a taxi.

“Hello,” Jisoo sounds so fucking smug that Yoongi kind of wants to punch her.

“What the hell are you playing at?”

“You blocked me. That wasn’t nice,” Jisoo says. “Come to my house and let’s talk.”

And she hangs up. Yoongi fumes all the way to her apartment building.

He knocks when he arrives and she opens the door, a small smile on her face. “Isn’t it Yoongi, the man I thought I’d never see? Come in.”

Yoongi scoffs and walks in. “Tell me what you want.”

Jisoo doesn’t reply and walks to the kitchen. “Tea? Coffee?”

“Cut the bullshit.”

Jisoo sighs. “You’re so hard to deal with. How does Soyeon deal with you?” she takes a seat in front of him. “Sorry that I have to do this, but I need money.”

Yoongi arches a brow. “You did this for money?”

Jisoo chuckles, “What did you think? Because of you? I won’t deny that I still want you but even I know to evacuate a sinking ship before I drown, seems like Soyeon doesn’t.”

She must’ve seen something in his expression because she suddenly looks excited. “Soyeon doesn’t know? Really? That’s a bit selfish of you Yoongi, don’t you think?”

Yoongi puts on his poker face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Soyeon and I aren’t dating or whatever you think.”

Jisoo isn’t buying it. “Yet you ran all the way here for her?”

“I care about her. As her senior and mentor.”

“Uh uh,” Jisoo doesn’t believe him, Yoongi can see it. “Well, that’s not important. I need money. I know you wouldn’t give it to me, so I used your precious junior as a way to encourage you.”

Yoongi chuckles. He’s never been so easily manipulated but he came running because of Soyeon and even in this situation, he knows he’ll give Jisoo whatever she asks, even his entire fortune. He’ll have no use for it soon. “You can have whoever much you want but I’ll say this to you. Don’t you ever threaten Soyeon again or I’ll really kill you. I have nothing to lose and you know it.”

He sees Jisoo tremble a bit at the seriousness in his voice and he smirks. “Talk to my manger about the money. He’ll give you what you want and I really hope this is the last time we’ll meet each other.”

With that, he walks out.

<>

Soyeon perks up from the couch when she hears the door open. Yoongi comes in, his head low looking exhausted and sad. She wonders what he did that he has such an expression. “Yoongi?” She calls out.

He looks up, a bit surprised. Soyeon wonders if he forgot he said she should come to his house. “Soyeon.”

“What’s up? Where did you go?” Soyeon asks. Yoongi doesn’t reply and instead strides up to her and kisses her.

This kiss is vastly different form all the ones they’d shared before. Soyeon could feel the emotion in the kiss, the words he was trying to tell her, his heart poured into the kiss. Soyeon sighs and kisses him back, her hand holding onto to his shirt.

Slowly he pulls back a little and lets his forehead rest on hers. “I’m sorry.”

Heart pounding, Soyeon whispers. “For what?”

Instead of replying, he kisses her again. His lips slowly move against her and she sighs as their tongues meet, tasting each other. They held each other closer like they couldn’t have enough.

Suddenly, Yoongi picks Soyeon up bridal style making her squeal. Soyeon laughs but wraps her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. “What are you doing?” she asks.

Yoongi gently places her on the bed and shrugs off his jacket and takes off his shirt. He climbs onto her shirtless and Soyeon runs her hands down his bare chest slowly making him shiver bit.

They look into each other’s eyes as he slowly peeled off the dress she was wearing, leaving her in her underwear. “You’re so beautiful.” Yoongi says and leans down to kiss her again.

Soyeon feels herself going crazy with how slow and gentle Yoongi is being. It’s the first time they’ve ever had sex like this, and it feels so emotional, so genuine. Soyeon moans as he licks into her mouth and slowly grinds down on her. Yoongi moves down and kisses her neck, sucking and biting, neither of them remembering that they’re not supposed to leave marks.

Their last bit of clothing comes off and Yoongi puts on a condom and positions himself at her entrance, teasing her a bit before sinking into her slowly, penetration igniting her insides like a house lit on fire. Soyeon moans as he goes deep and starts to slowly thrust in her. He drags out his thrusts, teasing her and driving her crazy.

Yoongi holds her gently and whispers all these sweet things about how pretty and amazing she is, making her body heat up like wax set at the highest temperature.

“Yoongi,” Soyeon whispers slowly and he looks her in the eye, still moving inside her. “I want to ride you. Can I?”

Yoongi looks surprised for a millisecond before smirking. “I mean…since you’re in the neighbourhood.”

In a flash, Yoongi is off Soyeon and flips them over, so now he’s lying on his back, his hands are placed gently on her hips. Soyeon pumps his penis a few times before placing it against her dripping pussy and sinking down. Soyeon and Yoongi simultaneously groan at the feeling, it’s incredible how much fuller and deeper Yoongi feels.

“Fuck me, baby.” Yoongi says, hands tightening around me and Soyeon nods eagerly. She places her palms on his chest and lifts herself up until he’s partially inside of her and then comes back down, making Yoongi groan and she does it over and over again, working out a rhythm that melts their insides like straggling snow that falls on fire.

When Soyeon’s thighs starts to hurt, she slows down, sagging against Yoongi. “Fuck.”

“No worries, sweetheart,” Yoongi almost purrs and tightens his hold on her hips and starts to fuck into her upwards, hard and Soyeon has a mini orgasm right there as they both mindlessly let out obscene sounds.

In a short while, Soyeon feels the big pressure build up inside her, and in a few seconds, she feels it washing over, one of the best orgasms she’s had and she feels Yoongi’s becoming sloppier and weaker before he comes as well. All her best orgasms are with him and she hopes its the same for Yoongi.

Yoongi collapses on his back beside her. They breathe there like that for a minute before Yoongi stands to throw away the condom. He comes back and they cuddle, naked and Soyeon feels Yoongi kiss her shoulder.

“Oppa,” Soyeon says, her voice low enough that he might not have heard her but he replied with a hum. “When’s your birthday?”

“9th of March. Why?”

Soyeon smiles. “I just wanted to know.”

She feels his body shake from laughter before he asks. “When’s yours?”

“August 26th.”

“I think we knew each other then?”

Soyeon nods. “The week we met. A day before I first went to your studio.”

“How old are you even?”

Soyeon laughs. “I can’t believe you don’t know how old I am. What if I’m not legal?”

“I’m pretty sure Namjoon would have yelled at me if you are.”

“I’m 22. And Namjoon oppa knows about us?” Soyeon asked shocked as to why none of them mentioned it.

“He gave an earful in the beginning. One of the reasons why I said we wouldn’t work out then.”

Soyeon thinks about it, three people, Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung, know about them but Yoongi doesn’t seem to mind. She thought he’d be fussier about it since he wanted to keep them a secret. She notices that he said that was one of the reasons, meaning there were others. She wonders if she should ask but she’s not sure she wants to know so she doesn’t, just stays in his arms.

Their relationship blossoms as time goes by. Their song drops and becomes a huge hit. A lot of people praise Soyeon’s performance in the song, saying she showed a new side of her. Soyeon can’t believe that she finally sang with the man she’s admired since she was fifteen. And that she loves him and thinks he loves her too; he just doesn’t know it yet.

Yoongi drops his AgustD album on the first of December and he has a showcase to kick it off. The album is all South Korea can talk about for a while and Soyeon feels pride swell up in her chest when she sees articles praising Yoongi or people mentioning his songs. She even bought 100 copies of the album and smiled through the smack her mum gave her when they arrived. It’s worth it.

The downside of this is Yoongi is suddenly too busy and they haven’t spent a lot of time together. She hasn’t seen him since the eve of his comeback though they’d called and texted every day. Soyeon is sitting in her studio, missing Yoongi when there’s a knock.

“Come in.” Soyeon calls out and Yoongi himself pokes his head in, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, baby.” Soyeon barely gives him time to step in and close the door before she runs into his arms. He chuckles and hugs her back. “I can tell you’ve missed me.”

“I did,” Soyeon murmurs into his neck. “So much.”

“I missed you too.” He replies. “Which is why I have a surprise for you.”

Soyeon pulls back with raised brows. “A surprise?”

“What do you think about going to a resort in Bora Bora for a couple of weeks?”

“Bora Bora?” Soyeon echoes, blinking and he nods. “The Bora Bora?”

“Yeah, do you not want to?” Yoongi furrows his brows slightly smile dropping. “It’s really pretty and I wanted to go with you-”

“Yoongi!” Soyeon exclaims, eyes wide open. “Of course, I want to go to Bora Bora. Why the hell wouldn’t I want to? But it’s a bit expensive don’t you think?”

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to be worried about money.” Yoongi’s smile returns and he pats Soyeon’s head softly. “Since you want to, just relax and let me take care of you.”

Soyeon smiles widely and nods. “Okay. But I’ll only let you pay for the hotel and flight. I can pay for all our food to make up for it.”

Yoongi shakes his head. “You don’t have to, and I don’t want you to. Spend that money on your friends and parents and let me spend money on you. Please?”

Soyeon’s heart grows weak at his please and she finds herself nodding. “Okay.”

Yoongi smiles and leans into kiss her, gently at first, hands holding her waist before pressing himself against her, parting her lips and kissing her deeper with tongue. His hands slip down and squeezes her arse making Soyeon gasp in pleasure and finally pull away.

“Are you up for a quickie?” Soyeon breathes out. “I have a rap verse to write.”

“Need some help?” Yoongi smirks

“With you fucking me, yeah.” Soyeon laughs and pulls him in closer, taking of her top in the process. Yoongi kisses her hard, making her taste him and Soyeon can feel herself creaming. He holds her thighs and lifts her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and placing her on the table.

He starts kissing down her jaw and her sensitive spots on her neck making Soyeon whine softly and run her hands through his hair. With a flick of his wrist he unbuckles her bra, her breasts, her nipples, softly with expertise and Soyeon tightens her hold on his hair to prevent herself from crying. He takes a hard nipple in his mouth and his other hand trails down her legs, unbuckling her jeans and slipping a finger inside. 

“Fuck Yoongi,” Soyeon whimpers, from how his fingers presses against her clit giving her the right pressure and his hot mouth on her nipple. He pulls away from her breast and looks her in the eye as he starts finger fucking her and it’s so hot. It’s so hot looking him in the eye as he pleasures her and before Soyeon knows it, she’s coming with a soft cry, muffled by her palm.

“You’re so good and sexy for me baby.”

Yoongi hooks his hand on her trousers and pulls it down along with her underwear. He unzips his pants as well and gives his already hard member a few strokes as he leans over to Soyeon’s drawer to take out a condom.

Sue her, they have a lot of sex and Soyeon just likes to be prepared.

“Are you ready baby?” Yoongi asks as he positions himself at my entrance and I nod almost eagerly. I’m so addicted to him, to having sex with him. my vagina twitches, already anticipating it and suddenly he slams into me making me cry out. Yoongi thrusts into me fast and hard, each thrust punctuated by my moans and his grunts. I clutch his back pulling him closer, I want more, I want all of him I want him to thrust in deeper, faster.

“Fuck, fuck.” I moan out as I start to see stars from the pleasure of his dick inside me, my vagina welcoming him, gripping him hard. Yoongi pulls my his closer, letting me lean backwards even more and he places a palm on my neck, not really squeezing it, just holding but it’ so hot that I almost come. “Choke me, Yoongi. Please.”

Yoongi smirks. “Whatever you want baby.”

He tightens his hold on my neck and the feeling of being so vulnerable and in his power just makes this all the more pleasurable. Yoongi pinches my nipple with a hand as he continues slamming into me and at this point, we aren’t even trying to be quiet and thanks fuck the studio is soundproof.

“I’m coming,” I start to feel the familiar pressure building up and I can tell he’s close too.

“Come for me, baby.” Yoongi grunts, “Come for me.”

And I do. I come long and hard. Yoongi comes a few moments later and we ride out each other’s orgasm.

<>

Soyeon gets an idea, it stems from her feeling of Yoongi being the one always giving in their relationship. She’d felt this way on their way back from Bora Bora a couple of weeks ago and she had decided to do something for him. She wants to shower him with love and attention, like he rightfully deserves.

Soyeon decides to throw Yoongi a surprise birthday party, a small one. With people form the company, and people he works with. Mostly people who already know about them.

She picks up her phone to call Yoongi, to figure out his schedule so he doesn’t end up not being around for his own birthday party. It rings and rings, but he doesn’t pick up. Yoongi has never not picked her calls before, even when he’s busy, he just says he’ll call her back and hangs up. Soyeon feels herself getting more worried as the hours pass by and Yoongi doesn’t pick up the phone.

When the sun sets, Soyeon is out of her mind with worry so she takes a taxi to his house. She rings the doorbell a few times but there’s no reply until she starts to enter the passcode when the door opens.

Yoongi looks horrible.

He looks like the life has been sucked out of him as he holds onto the door like he’ll fall if he lets go.

“Oppa,” Soyeon can hear the panic in her voice but she can’t help it. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?”

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asks instead. He looks up at her, his face hard. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to call before going to someone else’s house?”

Ouch.

“I did call but you didn’t pick up.” Soyeon replies noticing how Yoongi’s standing in the doorway blocking her from entering. Something’s off. “Are you okay? Should I call your manger?”

Yoongi sighs. “I’m fine. Can you leave now? I’ll call you later.”

And with that he shuts the door in her face. Soyeon stares, shocked, for a full minute before finally moving. Soyeon is confused about what the hell just happened and is worried for Yoongi. He looks really ill and it doesn’t sit well with her to just go home and act like she didn’t see him struggling to stand.

She calls Namjoon, who calms her down and promises he’ll go see Yoongi. He tells her to go home and he’ll update her once he’s seen Yoongi. Soyeon can’t just go home so she calls Taehyung.

He picks up. “ _Hey, what’s up?”_

“Where are you?”

 _“Home, wanna come over?”_ Taehyung asks, he always knows when she needs him.

“Yes, please.” Soyeon replies. “I’ll be there soon.”

Soyeon had momentarily forgotten that Taehyung lives with his bandmates so she’s mildly shocked when Jungkook opens the door. “Hi. I’m here for Taehyung.”

“I know.” Jungkook smiles, and steps back to let her in. “we’re friends as well but you don’t sound excited at all to see me at all.”

Soyeon shoots him a small smile feeling a tiny bit guilty. “I’m sorry. I’m happy to see you too. How have you been?”

Jimin and Taehyung are sitting on the couch watching a movie and look up when she comes in.

“Hi, Soyeon.” Jimin calls and waves. Soyeon waves back, they treat her exactly the same as when they were all trainees and it feels good. She should meet up with the rest of them more.

Taehyung stands from the couch as Jungkook sits back on the couch and takes Soyeon to his room. “What’s up?”

Soyeon sits on the bed and Taehyung sits next to her. “I think there’s a problem with Yoongi and I need to talk about it. He didn’t pick my calls all day and I got worried, so I went to his house. He was home but Tae, he looked so terrible, like he was going to fall and pass out at any moment. and when I asked if he was okay, he just shot me down and basically kicked me out. Then I called Namjoon oppa, because I couldn’t just leave like that and while he seemed worried, he didn’t seem to freak out that Yoongi oppa was ill. His reaction seemed not as freaked out as it should be when your best friend looks like he’s on the brink of death you know?”

Taehyung holds Soyeon’s hands. “Breathe, calm down.”

Soyeon takes a few breaths, closing her eyes and trying to push the panic away. “Do you think something’s going on?”

“Maybe he was tired and hasn’t slept in a while,” Taehyung says, rubbing comforting circles on her palm. “You told me he was busy last weekend and we both know he tends to overwork. And like you said, if it were serious Namjoon hyung would have freaked out a lot more, we know they love each other to death. If Namjoon isn’t too worried, then you shouldn’t be too. And he’s always cranky when he’s tired.”

Soyeon thinks about his reasoning and it makes sense a bit, he’s never been cranky to her though, even when he’s exhausted. “Are you sure?”

Taehyung nods. “Let’s wait a bit, and when you speak to Yoongi, you can demand answers.”

Soyeon nods and leans her head on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Thanks for this. I love you so much.”

Taehyung chuckles and pets her hair. “I love you too.”

They chill for a bit before Soyeon asks. “So, I guess you and Jungkook are back on speaking terms.”

Taehyung laughs. “More than that actually. I saw him at the club that time and he kind of confessed to liking me while drunk. The next day though, we spoke, and I told him my feelings, bared my heart and all. He confessed that he loves me, and we told Jimin that we were together. So, we’re all cool, and hopefully we won’t get caught.”

Soyeon hums. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

<>

It takes a week before Yoongi approaches Soyeon. He comes to her studio one afternoon while Soyeon is working on a song, with a bouquet of flowers. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Soyeon glares at him for a full minute before sighing and accepting the flowers and hugging him tight. He seems thinner than usual, and he looks tired, his face is sunken a bit. “What’s up with you? Are you okay? Namjoon said you are but I’m still worried.”

Yoongi pats her head and shakes his softly. “I’m good. I just overworked and neglected myself. I’m so sorry for shutting you out like that. I didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“Yoongi, you don’t need to hide yourself from me. I want to see everything and know everything about you. The good and the ugly. So, don’t you ever hide form me, okay?”

Yoongi hangs his head like he’s done wrong. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” Soyeon replies and just like that, all is forgiven and forgotten. Soyeon makes extra effort to make sure he’s eaten on time and sleeps on time and Yoongi, unexpectedly, doesn’t argue and allows Soyeon to take care of him, he even seeks it sometimes, making her feed him, sing or read to him.

“I’m trying to release an album in a month.” Yoongi says when Soyeon asks why he’s working so hard. They’re in his studio, eating dinner, it’s homemade _gimbap_ Soyeon’s mum cooked.

“You just released one though.” Soyeon says.

“Yeah, I want to release another one as Suga. Then I’ll rest.”

“You know, seeing you release two different types of music makes me want to develop an alter ego. I liked what I did on your track and would like to do more of that.”

“If you do, name your alter ego after me.” Yoongi jokes and Soyeon laughs and almost chokes on her food which cracks Yoongi up. They try to finish their food calmly after that.

Soyeon finally has to leave and she lingers at the door, kissing Yoongi. “Make sure you go home before one o’clock. Okay?”

Yoongi pecks her once more, still holding her close to him. “Can’t you stay and make sure I do that?”

“I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Soyeon pouts. “I have to go to bed early so I don’t end up looking like a zombie on camera. Also, don’t forget your birthday’s this Saturday. Don’t work! Stay home and we can do something together.”

Yoongi looks like he’s genuinely forgotten. “Oh yeah. I’m turning 28. Ugh! I’m so old, I’ll drop dead any minute.”

“Yeah you are,” Soyeon teases and finally pulls away. “I’m just waiting for you to die so I can take all your money.”

“I do have a lot of that,” Yoongi laughs. “I’ll give it all to you, don’t worry.”

“Even your house and cars?”

“Especially my house and cars.”

Soyeon smiles. “You’re the best. I have to go though, so let’s pick this up later.”

“Bye.” Yoongi calls as she walks away.

Soyeon does have a long day tomorrow, but it’s because she’s planning his surprise birthday party after the show she’s filming. She’s invited Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, his mum and sister, his old friend, Jin and some of the producers and dancer that Yoongi’s close to. They all know about their relationship, his family thinks they’re dating and Soyeon didn’t correct them, while most other people just assume.

That week passes by in a blur of preparations and she doesn’t spend a lot of time with Yoongi sadly. It’ll be worth it though when he sees all she’s planned. The venue is at a fancy _Hanwoo_ restaurant, Yoongi’s favourite, and a separate private room has been set up for it, paid for by Soyeon.

The day finally arrives and Soyeon is literally bursting with excitement that she had a hard time keeping from Yoongi when she spoke to him on the phone. She told him she got roped into doing a show that day, so she’ll meet him in the evening. The plan was Jin and his family would surprise him and keep him company till five then Jin would bring him to the restaurant like it was his idea.

Soyeon arrives at the venue an hour early, Taehyung with her. She’s dressed in a plain but pretty white dress and heels, her hair curled and in waves around her. The dress code was casual, so Tae was in jeans and a nice jacket. And he was just sitting, watching Soyeon freak out over the music, the food, and decorations.

“His mum told me Yoongi’s never had a birthday party.” Soyeon says when she finally settles next to Taehyung.

“That’s sad.” Taehyung replies drily and Soyeon elbows him.

“I just want to make him happy.” Soyeon says.

“I’m sure he will be.” Taehyung assures her. “Watching you makes me want to step up my boyfriend game. Maybe I’ll throw a surprise party for Kookie on his birthday.”

“Thanks, I needed that confident boost.” Soyeon smiles.

People start arriving soon and as the room slowly fills up, Soyeon gets a text from Yoongi.

_-My mum and Jin want to go out to eat. I don’t think we’ll be able to meet today._ _☹_ _4:39p.m_

_-Why don’t we celebrate tomorrow?4:39p.m_

_-Aww. That’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. 4:40p.m_

_-We’ll do something special.4:40p.m_

_-Thank you, baby._ _😉_ _4:45p.m_

“Plan is in motion.” Soyeon shows Tae her phone and high fives him. Everyone chats and builds up energy until Soyeon receives a text from Jin.

_-We’re here. 5:02p.m_

“Everyone! They’re here.” Soyeon announces and everyone puts on the silly hats and picks up the confetti and she runs to the back to take the cake and light the candles before someone turns off the light. A minute passes and the private room door opens slowly to reveal Yoongi, his family not too far behind.

“SURPRISE!!” Everyone screams and blows the confetti. He’s frozen at the door and Jin pushes him in. Soyeon comes out with a lit cake and everyone sings the happy birthday song.

Yoongi just stares at Soyeon in disbelief as everyone sings. He seems completely shocked, like he really didn’t expect it. Soyeon smiles at him. “Blow out the candles, babe.”

A beat passes and Yoongi doesn’t move and Soyeon sees his eyes tear up but he blinks back the tears and blows out the candles and everyone cheers. He turns to look at his family who were also cheering. “You guys knew?”

They nodded and his mum said, “Why didn’t you introduce us to your girlfriend earlier? She’s so pretty and nice.”

“My girlfriend,” Yoongi says blankly and Soyeon notices a slight shift in the mood. He turns to look at Soyeon. “My girlfriend.” He says again.

Soyeon smiles. “Let’s meet everyone.”

Yoongi nods and joins the party. He smiles at everyone and accepts gifts, and nothing seems out of the ordinary and Soyeon feels like she imagined his change in mood. She brushes it off and joins the party as well. 

Yoongi enjoys the party, he talks to everyone with a smile and thanks them for coming and Soyeon would have thought everything was all peachy except for the part where he barely looks at her. Maybe he hates surprises? Or because she called herself his girlfriend? Soyeon can’t tell what the problem was.

The party ends around midnight, when the restaurant finally closes, and everyone goes home. Soyeon says her goodbyes to his mum and sister, who look between her and Yoongi who was standing a few feet behind.

“Aren’t you going to take Soyeon home?” His sister asks.

“I came with Taehyung, I’ll leave with him so Yoongi can spend more time with his family. He doesn’t get to see you guys much.” Soyeon says but she really just had a bad feeling and wanted to avoid Yoongi a bit.

“Are you going to let another man take your girlfriend home?” His mum teases and Yoongi smiles at her.

“Of course not,” He says, not even glancing at Soyeon. “You raised me better than that.”

“It’s settled then.” His sister claps. “We’ll take a taxi home and see you later, oppa.”

Before Soyeon can reject it, they leave. Tae comes over and raises a brow at her and she shakes her head. He gives her a wink and hands her a small bag which contains her gift for Yoongi before leaving himself. And it was just the two of them left.

“Yoongi,” Soyeon starts but Yoongi shushes her with a finger.

“Not here, let me take you home.” Yoongi says, finally looking at her but he wasn’t smiling. “And thank you for the party. I really enjoyed it.”

Soyeon nodded and followed him out into his car. The ride home is silent, save for the music playing. It’s a CD of BTS which Soyeon had put in the car. She remembers Yoongi pouting and asking her to play his songs instead, but she had stuck her tongue out at him, and he’d asked her straight up. _“Is it me or Taehyung?”_

_“You.” Was Soyeon’s reply and Yoongi had smiled widely._

_“I’m honoured. Even though you met him first, I must have made more of an impact on your life that him.” He had wiggled his eyebrows at her and chuckled to himself._

_“I met you first though.” Soyeon had said and he’d raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, making her sigh. “I mean, I was your fan since you debuted. I even went to some of your underground rap battles when you were in Daegu.”_

_“Really?” There had been something in his voice, which Soyeon had thought was pride in himself. He hadn’t complained again for the rest of the ride and enjoyed BTS’s album._

That time and this time is so different.

He parks in front of her house and Soyeon finally speaks. “I have your present here.” She takes a box from her bag and hands it over to him. Yoongi collects it silently and opens it. it’s a charm bracelet with music note charms a heart shaped locket at its centre. Yoongi opens it and it’s a picture of the two of them, taken in the wee hours of the morning one of the many nights Soyeon slept over. Soyeon has a peace sign up and is smiling wide into the camera while Yoongi is asleep next to her, arms around Soyeon. “Do you like it?”

Yoongi looks up at Soyeon. “I do like it. I love it. I loved the party as well.”

Soyeon furrows her brows. “So, why do you sound like that?”

Yoongi drops the bracelet back in the box and closes it, placing it the back of his car. “Soyeon, you don’t have to do these things for me, you’re not my girlfriend.”

_Ouch._

Soyeon scoffs. “Then what am I? Why can’t I do nice things for the man I love?”

Yoongi shakes his head. “Don’t say that.”

“What? That I love you? Because I do. I love you with my heart and my soul. I know you know this, and I know you love me too.”

Yoongi stares at Soyeon and says. “Let’s stop.”

Soyeon’s stomach falls. “W-what?”

“I made a mistake,” Yoongi says, his voice pained like he’s not the one ripping Soyeon’s heart out. “I can’t give you what you want. I can’t love you, neither can I receive your love. Let’s stop this now, before we get even more hurt.”

“Tell me you’re joking.” Soyeon shuts her eyes, like it’ll all go away if she can’t see it. “Tell me you are. This doesn’t make sense. What’s going on right now? Is this because I said I love you? Then I take it back. I don’t love you. I won’t love you, just let me stay by your side. Please?” Soyeon’s voice cracks at that last words and the tears fall down her face. She opens her eyes when she feels his hand on her face, wiping her tears but fresh one just replaces them.

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi says. “but I can’t stay by your side anymore.”

Soyeon’s heart rips and she feels like the world had fallen apart under her feet. She slaps his hand away from her face. “What are you so scared of? Why won’t you let me into your life? Is it bad that I want to be your girlfriend and I want to do nice things and make you happy?”

Yoongi looks away from Soyeon and stares ahead, his voice dead. “I don’t want to be with you anymore, Soyeon. Don’t make this hard for the both of us.”

“Don’t do this,” Soyeon begs. She’s losing him and she’s lost and confused as to how this happened. “Don’t leave me, please.”

Yoongi sighs, like she’s a disturbance. “Get out of the car.”

Soyeon stares at him open mouthed and silently, opens the car door and steps out. She watches him pull out and drive away.

The next few days pass like a dream. Soyeon is in a haze, like she can’t believe what had happened. She’d tried calling Yoongi, but he must’ve blocked her because all her calls weren’t going through. Namjoon and Hoseok were ignoring her calls. Tae told her he hasn’t been able to get a hold of any of the three either. Soyeon stays home, holed up in her room and only ate when her mum begged her to.

A couple of weeks pass by and Soyeon is staying in her room, buried in her covers when someone knocks on her door. She doesn’t bother replying and they come in anyway. It’s Taehyung and he’s holding a box.

“Hey,” He says and approaches her. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m not in the mood Tae.” Soyeon replied, not moving an inch.

“I brought chocolate cake. Let’s have some, it’ll make you feel better.” Taehyung declares and proceeds to open her windows. “Let’s get in some fresh air, it smells in here.”

Soyeon groans. “Why are you here?”

Tae reaches in and pulls her out of bed. “Come on Soyeon, you’re not going to let a breakup do this to you. Not when I’m your best friend. Why don’t you turn all this sadness into songs? You’ll write some amazing songs.”

Soyeon sits on the floor and opens the box he brought. Sure enough, the cake looks amazing. “I don’t want to do anything right now. I just want to be sad in peace.”

Taehyung sits opposite her and watches as Soyeon digs into the food. “Director Min has been showing up to work.”

Soyeon pauses and drops the fork. “Why are you telling me this?”

“He’s moving on, hell, he’s already moved on. You can’t just stay locked up in here. Why don’t you start working on your next album? You can’t just stay here forever while that jerk is living his best life. His album is dropping next week. He’s all finished with it and it’s ready to go and he’s taking a break after this week and we won’t see him at the company for a while.”

“I’ll go back to work next week then.”

“Soyeon.” Taehyung calls her name sternly.

“Am I not allowed to be sad? I got dumped by the man I love, and who I thought loved me. I gave him my all or was planning to. Am I not allowed to be sad for a while?”

“Yes, you are. But it’s been over a month now. We’re in April, spring is here in full force. I think it’s time you get back on your feet and move on with your life.”

“I hate you, Tae.” Soyeon grumbles and continues with the cake.

“I love you too.”

Taehyung stays with her all day and forces her to shower, wax and wash her hair and face. They clean out her room and cook dinner for her family. Having Taehyung there really helped Soyeon not think about Yoongi and for the first time in a smile, she smiled.

Her parents were happy to see her out and about and they had a fun dinner. Tae left later in the night and Soyeon was alone once more. She lay in bed, sleep far away from her and thought about what Taehyung had told her. She’s young and is bound to experience more heartbreaks in the future, how can she deal with them so poorly.

There’s a knock on her door and Soyeon calls out, “Come in.”

It’s her mum. She’s in her pyjamas and a small smile. “Hey baby, can I sleep here with you tonight.”

Soyeon nods eagerly and opens the covers for her mum. They cuddle and Soyeon feels calmer. “Thank you, for this.” She says, face buried in her mum’s chest.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Is her mum’s warm reply. “We’re always here for you.”

Soyeon sleeps like a baby that night and feels better the next day. She doesn’t go to the company, like Taehyung had wanted. She really doesn’t want to run into Yoongi. She stays home and helps her mum instead. She does this all week until, she receives an e-mail from the company and some maintenance work has to be done in her studio, so she needs to be present.

Soyeon reluctantly dresses and goes to work on Friday. She meets with the maintenance man and talks with him about the studio for a while and then leaves him to it. she goes to the dance room and meets Soojin, one of her trainee friends and they talk for a while. She’s set to debut next year in a girl group and Soyeon is happy for her. Soojin can’t stay long and Soyeon is left wandering.

Before Soyeon can realise what she’s doing, she’s in front of Yoongi’s studio. _This is a bad idea_. Soyeon tells herself that but can’t seem to walk away. Maybe Yoongi’s changed his mind and is too shy to text or call her. Maybe when he sees her, he’ll remember how he feels about her and apologise. Or maybe it’ll be the closure Soyeon needs.

Soyeon takes a deep breath and knocks. There’s no reply. She knocks again, and there’s still no reply. Maybe he’s not in. Soyeon sighs in defeat and absentmindedly pulls down the doorknob and it opens.

Soyeon peers in and sees Yoongi lying on the ground, passed out cold. “Yoongi!” Soyeon calls and approaches him hurriedly. He looks terrible, skin, white and his face is all bones. She takes his pulse and she can feel it but it’s very faint. Soyeon starts freaking out and takes out her phone to call an ambulance.

“Hello? There’s a man passed out here, please hurry. We’re at BIGHIT labels the fifth floor studio.”

They assure her the ambulance is on its way and the call ends. Soyeon stays holding his hand, tears falling down her face. A few people passing by saw the door open and noticed what’s happening and the news spreads fast round the company.

The ambulance arrives and Yoongi is lifted onto a stretcher and taken into the vehicle, Soyeon follows, saying she’s his girlfriend. They arrive at the hospital and Yoongi is immediately transferred to intensive care.

Soyeon is waiting outside shaking when she hears someone call her name. it’s Namjoon and he’s here with Taehyung and the lady who was at Yoongi’s apartment before, Yoon Jisoo, the one that lied she was Yoongi’s girlfriend.

“What happened?” Namjoon asks Soyeon, brows furrowed in worry while Taehyung just holds Soyeon in his arms.

“I went to his studio, and saw him lying in the floor, passed out. He looked so terrible and he was barely breathing so I called the ambulance.” Soyeon said, voice shaking and leaning into Taehyung for support.

“Fuck.” Namjoon mutters. “I told Yoongi to be careful.”

Soyeon looks up at that. “What do you mean? Do you know something that I don’t?

Namjoon curses himself silently. “Look, Soyeon. I can’t say anything to you. What did the doctor say?”

“Tell me what you’re keeping form me, Namjoon oppa. Tell me now!” Soyeon demands, her harsh voice cutting through the air sharply.

Namjoon doesn’t say anything and just stares at Soyeon. Everyone is quiet for a whole before Jisoo finally speaks. “I’m going to tell you because I don’t think you should be kept in the dark.

“Yoongi has a brain tumour and is going to die soon.”

<>

Yoongi slowly opens his eyes, that beeping sound bringing him back to life once more. He’s in a hospital room and it’s becoming more and more familiar as time passes. He sighs mentally and looks down to see Soyeon holding his hand, head on his bed, and fast asleep.

_What the fuck?_

_No, no, no. no way. why is she here?_ Yoongi doesn’t want her to see this, to see him like this.

He stares in horror and his hospital door opens. Namjoon comes in and notices Yoongi is awake. “You’re finally awake?” he says. His face is unreadable.

“What’s Soyeon doing here?” Yoongi asks immediately. “Did you tell her?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “She found you unconscious and called an ambulance. Jisoo told her the truth when we arrived. I’m going to get the doctor.”

“Hey, wait-” Yoongi calls but Namjoon is gone. He sighs tuns to look at her. Her hands tighten on his unconsciously and it makes his heart squeeze painfully. He closes his eyes, and, in a few minutes, the doctors and nurses come in, their noise startling Soyeon awake.

She looks confused for a mini second before locking eyes with Yoongi. She doesn’t say anything but holds his hand as the doctor asks him questions and talks about his medication.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Min,” The doctor says, looking downcast. “Your condition had deteriorated so much that you have to stay in the hospital for the foreseeable future. We’ll work hard to help you to your feet but it’s not looking good this time.”

Yoongi isn’t surprised, he was expecting this even, but Soyeon’s soft gasp makes his heart wrench. “I understand.”

“I’ll sort out your admission details.” The doctor gives him a small sad smile. “Any questions?”

Namjoon is more involved in asking the questions than Yoongi is and after a while, they all leave, Namjoon going to sort out his admission and fees.

Silence stretches between the two of them and Yoongi is the first to break it. “I’m sorry.”

Soyeon’s smile is bitter. “What for?”

“Namjoon told me you found me unconscious. I’m sorry for that.”

“Is that all you’re sorry for?”

“I’m sorry you had to find out like that. I’m sorry you found out at all.”

“How long have you known?” Soyeon asks, tears in her eyes now. Yoongi hates making her cry but he seems to do it all the time. “This is why you ended things with me?”

“I knew I had a tumour two years ago and I knew I would die from it a few weeks before we met. I know I should have stayed away from you since I knew I was going to die, but I couldn’t. And when you got pissed at me because of Jisoo, I just couldn’t help but seek you out and explain and I just couldn’t stay away. I lied to myself that it was just sex and there were no strings attached but I could sense myself falling in love with you and I knew you were falling for me as well.

“I finally grasped the gravity of the situation when you threw me a party. You were becoming a part of my life, you knew my friends, my parents, and I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. So, I ended things between us. Soyeon, I don’t you to watch me wither away, it’s not fair to you. I want you to remember as the man you love and respect, not some dying pathetic man.”

“Yoongi.” Soyeon’s tears fall and Yoongi’s eyes sting, his tears spilling out as well. gosh, he didn’t want to do this. “Dying doesn’t make you pathetic and no matter what, you’ll still remain the man I love and respect. I want to be here for you during your hard times, please don’t make me leave you, let me stay and love you till your final breath.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Yoongi says, looking into her eyes wanting her to see his sincerity. “But I want to tell you this, because I don’t know how much longer I have to say this. I love you. So fucking much. And I’m glad I met you, you put meaning into my bleak life and made me hope. If there’s a next life, or in the afterlife, I want to be with you.”

Soyeon, closes her eyes and lets out a sob but she tries to control herself, doing a terrible job though. “I love you too.”

“Let’s say this to each other every day,” Yoongi reaches to wipe her tears, never minding his own tear streaked face. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you on my birthday. You didn’t deserve it, and I apologise sincerely.”

“I don’t forgive you.” Soyeon pouts. “You have to earn my forgiveness.”

“I definitely will.” Yoongi smiles and riffles her hair with his free hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Soyeon stays with Yoongi till his mum and sister arrives and then leaves to go home, promising she’ll be back after a shower with some basic necessities. They tease him about his girlfriend, but they seem to really like her, which makes him happy.

Months pass by with Yoongi getting weaker and weaker but Soyeon, his family, Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon at his side every step of the way and it makes Yoongi realise that he’s done well for himself in life to have people who try and honestly care for him. Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook, along with people from the company drop by to see him as well. Jisoo shows up a few times. She apologises for blackmailing Yoongi and offers to return the money but Yoongi tells her to keep it. He loved her once, it’s the least he can do for someone that was once important to him.

However, the times he feels the most loved is when he’s alone with Soyeon and she shows him her songs or reads to him. they spend a lot of time together and it makes Yoongi worry about what she would do when he’s gone but he doesn’t bring it up. He enjoys her presence for now.

Yoongi meets with his lawyer, a rare day when Soyeon’s not with him, to discuss his will.

“Give everything I have to my mother and sister. Let them share it equally. However, my royalties and house and cars should go to Soyeon.”

His lawyer looks surprised. “She’s just your girlfriend. Why give her so much?”

“She’s my biggest fan, so she should have my royalties and I promised her my house and cars when I die.” Yoongi laughs as he says the last part while his lawyer looks at him like he’s crazy but doesn’t say anything.

One night, Yoongi lays awake, unable to sleep. “Soyeon,” he calls out and he hears her shift in her bed next to his. “You asleep?”

“No. what’s up?” She sounds sleepy.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Go on.”

“Four years ago, I was going through a really rough time, I couldn’t write or make music, so I went to my hometown for a bit of fresh air. One day, I was sitting on a cliff, contemplating life and this girl comes up to me thinking I was about to commit suicide. For some reason, I talked to her, told her about my troubles and turns out she was a fan of my work and wanted to be just like me. She gave me the strength I needed to keep going, and she also gave me the idea of having AgustD as my alter ego, she made the name. I always wanted to meet her again and tell her how much I’m thankful for what she did for me. So, before I go, I’m saying it now. Thank you, so much.”

Soyeon doesn’t reply and for a moment, Yoongi thinks she’s asleep until she speaks, voice heavy with emotion. “You remembered? I thought you forgot about it.”

“How could I ever forget? I told you to chase your dreams, didn’t I? I’m happy you listened to me. Besides, directors of companies don’t just take interests in the rookies works, listening to each track and giving feedback, or even ask to collaborate. You always meant something to me.”

“We really are meant to be.” Soyeon says.

“Yes, we are.” Is Yoongi’s reply. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yoongi smiles at those words and closes his eyes, falling into the darkness, a happy man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thanks for reading my attempt at a fic. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it and i'll reply everyone. Thank you for reading!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, Hiiiii!!!  
> This is my second fic on ao3, and i hope everyone enjoys this. Please leave Kudos and comment to tell me if you like this. I'll reply to every comment.


End file.
